Il était une fois Beacon Hills
by Erza Robin
Summary: Plusieurs OS successives qui suivent DE LA MAUVAISE FAMILLE, à lire pour comprendre... Une aventure pour Derek et Aurela, où leurs crocs et leurs griffes seront inefficaces... Toutes les OS forment une histoire... OS 10 : Retour à la maison.
1. OS 1

**La saison des amours, partie 1**

* * *

Derek était assit sur une une vieille chaise fixant Erica qui faisait du rentre dedans à Isaac. Qui ne se rendait compte d'absolument rien. Ce garçon était plus qu'aveugle. En apparence. La tension qui régnait dans les muscles de ses épaules prouvait bien le contraire. C'était la période des accouplements pour les loups. La saison des amours et Erica dégageait une odeur de sexe reniflable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Etant l'Alpha, Derek était plus que sensible à cette odeur. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise quand Scott débarqua, accompagné de Stiles, complètement essoufflés. Erica s'arrêta dans sa danse de l'amour (ou du sexe) pour regarder les deux nouveaux venus avant de se reconcentrer sur Isaac.

- « Il vous arrive quoi à tous les deux ? demanda Derek

- J'ai dut sauver Scott d'une attaque d'Allison, expliqua Stiles.

- D'Allison ? s'étonna Isaac qui était toujours assailli par Erica.

- Ils sont bourrés d'hormones l'un comme l'autre, dit Stiles.

- Ah, je vois, dit Isaac en regardant Erica et en déglutissant bruyamment.

- Salut Erica », la salua Stiles.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et émit un petit bruit de gorge. Bon sang, elle ronronnait !

- « Isaac, tu peux amener Erica ailleurs ? » demanda Derek

N'aillant pas vraiment le choix face à une demande, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, Isaac obéit, entrainant la jeune femme, qui semblait plus que ravie, à sa suite.

- « Elle va le dévorer, fit remarquer Stiles.

- C'est lui ou toi. Tu préfères quoi ? De toute façon, elle dégage trop d'hormones. Je vais finir par exploser, dit simplement Derek

- Aurela te découperait en rondelle, répondit Scott.

- Je sais. Je m'occupe de Scott. Tu peux y aller Stiles.

- Ok. A plus tard les loupieaux ! »

Les deux loups garous grognèrent et Stiles s'enfuit rapidement.

-ooOoo-

Ça devait faire dix minutes qu'ils étaient là, dans le silence le plus complet quand Scott et Derek entendirent le bruit de talons aiguilles dans les escaliers en métal. Les deux hommes se tendirent d'anticipation, dans le doute où Erica serait déjà de retour, mais, heureusement pour eux, ce fut Aurela qui arriva. Ils se détendirent d'un seul coup, plus que soulagés. La jeune femme se contrôlait bien mieux que la blonde. Beaucoup mieux même.

En voyant leurs têtes, la jeune femme sourit.

- « Et bien. Vous avez l'air d'avoir échappés à une troupe de chasseurs. Tout va bien ?

- Erica, murmura Derek.

- Allison, dit Scott en même temps que l'Alpha.

- Ah, dit Aurela avec un air contrarié. Va falloir que je m'occupe d'Erica. Elle peut pas continuer comme ça. Elle va finir par se faire violer.

- Et pour Allison ? demanda Scott.

- Envoies-toi en l'air avec elle. Tu verras, ça soulage. »

Derek explosa de rire, de ce rire qu'il gardait uniquement quand Aurela était dans la même pièce, et Scott rougit violement. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, comme un diable en boite et se précipita vers la sortie en criant presque :

- « J'y vais, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc urgent à faire ! A plus tard ! »

Aurela sourit et s'approcha de son petit ami. Derek avait les yeux rivés sur ses jambes nues, le tissu de sa robe blanche effleurant sa peau. Dès qu'il en eut la possibilité, Derek remplaça le tissu par ses doigts. Le contact l'électrisa et il sentit Aurela frissonner. Elle enleva sa veste en cuir, et la laissa tomber par terre. Elle passa ses jambes de par et d'autre de celles de Derek et s'assit sur ses genoux. L'Alpha passa ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'Aurela passait les siens derrière sa nuque et l'attirait brusquement vers elle, sa poitrine allant s'écraser contre le torse de Derek. La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain, ses yeux devenant jaune.

Durant la saison des amours, toutes les perceptions, les sensations sont décuplées. Le moindre frôlement de peau pouvait prendre des dimensions apocalyptiques.

Derek se leva, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui, ses mains sur les cuisses d'Aurela, et les jambes de la jeune femme crochetées autour de sa taille. Il l'a déposa sur une table miteuse, sa bouche dérivant dans le coup de sa petite amie. Malgré le contrôle qu'elle avait de ses émotions, dans un certain contexte, Aurela ne contrôlait plus rien. Et à l'instant présent, c'était le cas. Sa peau transpirait, suait, le sexe. Son corps entier était tendu et prêt. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : sentir Derek à l'intérieur d'elle.

Aurela attrapa le bas du tee-shirt de son amant, le releva et le fit passer par dessus la tête de son propriétaire, révélant des abdominaux et des pectoraux superbement dessinés. Derek avait déjà relevé la robe blanche jusqu'au dessus de la taille d'Aurela, ses doigts s'accrochant à l'élastique de la culotte de la jeune femme. Il tira un coup sec, la jeune femme se servant de ses bras pour lever son bassin et faire passer le sous vêtement le long de ses jambes. Les doigts fins de la louve allèrent s'accrocher à la boucle de la ceinture du loup-garou, la défaisant frénétiquement, le bouton du jeans ne résista pas bien longtemps tout comme la braguette !

La main de la jeune femme alla se perdre à l'intérieur du boxer de Derek, ses doigts effleurant la peau si douce de son aine. Derek laissa échapper un gémissement, ses doigts se crispant sur les cuisses d'Aurela, la tira violement vers lui, leurs bassins entrant en collision, créant une douce friction.

- « Maintenant, grogna Ella. Si tu attends plus longtemps, je vais te le faire regretter.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Je ne parierai pas la dessus si j'étais toi. Enlève ton boxer. Tout de suite !

- Attends encore un peu. »

Ela laissa un grognement de frustration lui échapper et elle sentit Derek sourire contre la peau ultra sensible et tendue de sa poitrine. Il tira le tissu de la robe vers le bas, dégageant un sein recouvert d'un soutien-gorge blanc cassé. L'Alpha frotta sa paume contre le téton de la jeune femme, qui passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son amant pour le rapprocher plus près d'elle. La main droite de Derek glissa sous la robe et se faufila entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Son index passa sur la fente de la jeune femme qui laissa sa tête partir en arrière.

- « Encore.

- Encore quoi ? demanda Derek.

- Touche moi. Encore. S'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, son index passant entre les plis trempés de la jeune femme. Aurela grogna ses yeux devenus jaune vif. Derek ventousa sa bouche à la veine palpitant dans la gorge de la jeune femme, ses dents éraflant la peau légèrement. Les mains de la jeune femme tirèrent le boxer vers le bas, et à l'aide de ses pieds, elle le fit descendre complètement, le faisant rejoindre le jeans autour des chevilles du loup-garou Alpha. Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire plus et entra un doigt en elle, la faisant se tendre. Aurela grognait et gémissait, murmura des phrases incompréhensibles, ses cheveux bruns complètement ébouriffés, ses joues rouges. La voyant si réceptive, Derek glissa un deuxième doigt et les plia. Le bassin de la jeune femme partit à la rencontre des doigts du jeune homme. Il les tendit à nouveau et recommença le mouvement. Jusqu'à se qu' Aurela bouge frénétiquement au rythme de ses doigts, soufflant et gémissant, le suppliant de la prendre. Son érection était de plus en plus douloureuse, son gland allant cogner contre la cuisse gauche de Ela à chaque mouvement de bassin brusque de la jeune femme.

Derek retira ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche, léchant ses doigts, ses yeux devenus rouges plantés dans ceux jaunes d'Aurela. Cette dernière plaqua durement ses lèvres contre celles de Derek, glissa de force sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant, se gouttant dans la bouche de l'Alpha. Derek les rapprocha un peu plus, glissa une main entre eux et se positionnant à son entrée. Aurela se tendit d'anticipation.

- « Prête ? demanda Derek.

- Evidement, grogna-t-elle. Je suis prête depuis que je suis entrée dans cette pièce ! »

Derek sourit et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Au même instant, il l'attira vers lui par la taille, entrant en elle jusqu'à la garde. Ela poussa un grognement contre ses lèvres auquel Derek fit écho. Il commença à bouger, entamant un mouvement de va et vient, leurs bassins se balançant l'un vers l'autre. Derek sentit les griffes de la jeune femme entamer sa peau et elles finirent par le griffer vraiment, traçant des sillons dans la chair de son dos. Il grogna, ses crocs apparaissant, mais Aurela n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle avait les yeux fermés, concentrée sur son plaisir. Mécontent de se voir ignoré, Derek attrapa les longs cheveux de son amante et tira violement dessus, faisant réagir Ela. Les mouvements de Derek s'accélèrent, sa peau claqua contre celle de la jeune femme, provoquant un bruit obscène. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Aurela appuya contre les fesses de Derek avec ses chaussures à talons aiguilles, le forçant à se rapprocher d'elle encore plus.

« Plus Derek. Plus vite. Par pitié, plus fort. »

Mais le jeune homme n'obéit pas. Il s'arrêta simplement, sortit d'elle, la fit descendre de la table, la retourna et la fit se pencher en avant, sa poitrine à moitié nue allant s'écraser contre le bois miteux de la table, ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour de son visage. Derek souleva le tissu de la robe par dessus les fesses d'Aurela et entra en elle à nouveau, d'un mouvement brusque. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement.

- « Oh mon dieu oui ! »

Dans cette position, les sensations étaient intenses, plus fortes. Les griffes d'Ela allèrent se planter dans le bois de la table qui céda comme si elle tranchée du beurre. Aurela ne pouvait pas bouger, Derek la coincé entre la table et son corps, poussant vite et fort, sa peau claqua violement contre celle de ses fesses. Ela ne savait plus si elle avait mal ou si elle aimait. En tout cas, se qui était sur, c'était que son orgasme arrivait au grand galop et elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Alors que Derek continuait de la pilonner à toute vitesse, l'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet, lui volant sa respiration et un hurlement déchirant de plaisir. Mais Derek ne ralentissait toujours pas. Encore sous le choc de son orgasme, Aurela avait l'impression d'être à vif. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit le grand corps derrière elle se contracter et accélérer encore plus avant de pousser une dernière fois encore plus fortement que les autres fois, et Derek s'écroula contre Aurela, son torse plaqué contre le dos de la jeune femme.

Aurela sentait son souffle contre sa nuque, son oreille et dans ses cheveux. Elle leva une main et la passa dans les cheveux de son amant.

- « Chéri ?

- hum, grogna Derek.

- Tu m'écrases. »

Derek se redressa, la libérant de son poids et sortit d'elle. Il se pencha et remonta son boxer et son pantalon, laissa la braguette et la ceinture ouverte alors qu'Aurela disparaissait dans la petite pièce qui servait de toilettes pour se nettoyer. Quand elle en ressortit, ses cheveux étaient tirés en une tresse qui tombée par dessus son épaule et sa robe retombait correctement sur ses hanches. Elle s'approcha de la table contre laquelle était appuyé Derek, se pencha et ramassa sa culotte qu'elle fourra dans son sac. Elle alla chercher sa veste et l'enfila.

Derek était toujours appuyé contre la table, suivant chacun de ses mouvements des yeux, lui attrapa le poignet quand elle passa à côté de lui et la tira contre son torse. Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui.

- « Je te retrouve à l'appartement ce soir ?

- Evidement ! Et ne reste pas trop longtemps près d'Erika ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te priver d'un membre de ta meute.

- Compris chef.

- A tout à l'heure chéri. »

Aurela se dirigea vers la sortie et monta les escaliers en métal et finit par disparaître du champ de vision de Derek.

L'Alpha soupira et un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage. Il adorait la saison des amours.


	2. OS 2

**La saison des amours, partie 2**

* * *

Scott était partie précipitamment du QG de la meute et il pédalait férocement vers chez lui, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur dans ses muscles provoquée par l'exercice. Arrivé devant chez lui, Scott laissa son vélo par terre et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui, la respiration courte. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Allison avait cherché Scott partout près son départ précipité de chez elle. Il avait disparu si soudainement qu'Allison n'avait pas eu le temps de dire 'pouf !'. Il devait forcement être quelque part ! Un loup garou ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça ! La jeune chasseuse avait essayé d'appeler sa cousine, Aurela Argent, mais elle ne répondait pas. Stiles refusait de lui dire où se trouvait son meilleur ami, en essayant de détourner le sujet de la conversation et elle ne se voyait vraiment pas appeler Derek pour lui demander. Et de toute façon, si Aurela ne répondait pas, ça voulait dire qu'elle était avec Derek, et qu'ils seront trop occupés pour que l'Alpha ne daigne n'accorder qu'une demie seconde d'attention à son portable. Elle avait alors décidé de se rendre chez Scott, espérant qu'il y serait ou que sa mère serait là, pour qu'elle puisse l'attendre. Par chance, Mélissa McCall était là, et elle autorisa Allison à attendre Scott à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Ça devait faire vingt minutes qu'elle était assise sur le lit mal fait de Scott, et commençait à perdre patience, quand le jeune homme entra dans la pièce comme s'il avait une bande de chasseurs au trousse, et claqua la porte, faisant trembler la chambranle. Soudainement, il se figea et se tourna lentement vers son lit, et vers la jeune femme.

Scott jura intérieurement. Il essayait de la fuir mais elle finissait toujours par le retrouver, où qu'il aille. Il avait quitté le QG rapidement parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer avec Derek et Aurela dans la même pièce alors qu'il y avait d'autre personne. Une odeur d'hormones et de sexe telle qu'il aurait fini par devenir dingue. Il avait préféré les laisser seuls pour se préserver mais surtout, ce que lui avait dit Aurela lui avait donné des idées qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête 'Envoies toi en l'air avec elle. Tu verras, ça soulage.'

- « Salut, murmura-t-il, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

- Salut, répondit Allison. Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

- Je suis là, comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu as disparu comme si tu étais poursuivi tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas compris. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non ! s'écria Scott. Non, répéta-t-il plus calmement. Tu n'as rien fais. C'est moi.

- Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Tu sais, on est en pleine saison des amours.

- Oui et ?

- C'est la saison de l'accouplement pour les animaux et… pour les loups aussi. »

Allison fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment se qu'il voulait dire. Puis, la connexion se fit dans son esprit. Saison des amours, loups, accouplement… OH ! Une rougeur monta aux joues d'Allison en prenant son cou d'assaut.

- « Ca va ? demanda Scott. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Non, ça va. C'est juste, je ne m'attendais à tous sauf à ça.

- On vous apprend pas ça à l'école des chasseurs hein, lui sourit Scott.

- Pas vraiment », rigola Allison.

La gène était présente dans la pièce et Scott pouvait la sentir sur le bout de sa langue. Il fixait la gorge d'Allison, mourant d'envie d'y déposer des milliers de baisers papillons. Son pantalon devint subitement très serré.

Remarquant le regard du loup garou sur sa gorge, Allison prit une grande inspiration qui fit se gonfler sa poitrine et la seconde suivante, Scott avait ses lèvres plaquées contre celle de la jeune femme. La chasseuse passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Scott et le pressa contre elle, s'allongeant et l'entrainant avec elle. Allison le laissa l'entrainer vers la tête de lit, le corps de Scott entre ses cuisses. Les doigts de Scott, qui s'étaient glissés sous son débardeur, dessinés des arabesques sur son ventre et ses flancs, la faisant frissonner de délice.

Scott mit fin au baiser le premier, collant son front à celui d'Allison, sa respiration haletante et son souffle se mêlant à celui de la jeune femme sous lui.

- « Désolé. Je ne me contrôle pas vraiment ces derniers temps.

- Pas de soucis. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ils rigolèrent, mais leurs corps étant toujours collés, leurs bassins entamèrent un début de friction, étranglant son rire dans la gorge de Scott et faisant lâcher un faible gémissement à Allison. Enivré par la sensation procurée, Scott envoya son bassin frotter contre celui d'Allison et enfoui son visage dans la nuque de la jeune femme, étouffant un gémissement. Les mains d'Allison allèrent s'agripper au bas du tee-shirt de Scott et elle le fit passer par dessus la tête du jeune homme. Son débardeur et son soutien gorge suivirent rapidement le mouvement. Quand Allison se colla à nouveau à Scott, elle soupira de bien être et de plaisir en sentant la peau brûlante du loup garou contre la peau ultra tendue de ses seins.

La bouche de Scott alla à l'encontre d'un des deux seins et prit l'un des tétons dans sa bouche, suçotant le petit bout de chair, le faisant rouler entre ses dents pendant que l'autre sein était malaxé par la main droite. Allison agrippa plus fortement la tignasse de Scott et le poussa vers elle, voulant plus de contact. La main inutilisée glissa jusqu'à la ceinture du jeans d'Allison et il déboutonna le bouton et descendit la braguette. Ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de la culotte et il frôla la peau complètement épilée de la jeune femme. Allison soupira et Scott lâcha le sein pour s'attaquer à celui qu'il avait délaissé.

- « Scott, murmura Allison, dans un état second.

- Oui…

- Plus. Je veux plus. Continue.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Je te fais descendre. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Scott fit descendre sa main un peu plus, ses doigts glissant entre les plis humides de l'intimité d'Allison. Ne pouvant bouger correctement, Scott fit glisser le jeans et la culotte le long des jambes longues et musclées de la jeune chasseuse. Le jeune homme était à genoux entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, admirant le corps totalement nu et offert d'Allison. Si jamais le chasseur de père d'Allison découvrait ce que sa fille faisait avec un loup-garou !

Scott remonta le long des jambes d'Allison, son visage alla s'enfouir entre les cuisses de la chasseuse. Son nez alla frôler l'intimité détrempée de la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter. Il huma son odeur et Allison se redressa brusquement en l'entendant renifler.

- « Hey ! C'est dégoutant ce que tu fais !

- J'ai l'intention de te faire des choses bien plus dégoutantes que ça. Tu sens bon. »

Allison gémit bruyamment et se laissa retomber en arrière, sa tête allant se loger entre les coussins, ses cheveux noirs étalés autour de son visage en auréole.

Scott fit remonter sa langue entre les lèvres intimes d'Allison à plusieurs reprises, la faisant soupirer, gémir, la sueur commençant à recouvrir leurs deux corps. Le bassin de la jeune femme se souleva, partant à la rencontre de la bouche de Scott, qui, en plus de sa langue, rajouta ses doigts. Allison agrippa les cheveux de Scott, le collant contre son intimité, voulant le sentir plus proche.

Scott était vraiment très à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et ça en devenait douloureux. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait à Allison, se redressa, déboutonna son pantalon sous le regard brûlant de la jeune chasseuse, et le fit descendre en même temps que son boxer, se retrouvant complètement nu devant elle. Ses vêtements allèrent s'échouer au sol avec les vêtements d'Allison. Il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa, la faisant se gouter dans sa bouche.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers sa table de chevet, écrasant légèrement Allison sous son poids. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un préservatif qu'il ouvrit avec ses dents et voulut l'enfiler mais Allison lui prit des mains et le fixa dans les yeux :

- « Je vais m'en occuper. Laisses moi faire. »

Allison fit glisser la protection le long de l'érection de Scott, le faisant soupirer bruyamment, les muscles de ses épaules tendus.

Scott se positionna, son bassin contre celui d'Allison, en appuie sur ses avant bras. Il glissa une main entre eux et positionna son gland à l'entrée d'Allison et poussa légèrement pour commencer à entrer. Allison se crispa et planta ses ongles dans les épaules du jeune homme. Quand la jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Scott, elle remarqua que les yeux habituellement marron foncés de son petit ami, étaient devenus jaunes. Quand il s'en aperçut, Scott détourna la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle le voie ainsi.

Allison posa sa main droite sur sa joue et le força à tourner la tête vers elle.

- « Scott. Regarde moi.

- Non.

- Si. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Je suis un monstre.

- Non. Tu es toi même. Regarde moi. »

Scott accepta finalement de regarder Allison dans les yeux et la jeune femme l'embrassa, ses jambes enroulaient autour de sa taille, la rapprochant d'elle, la faisant entrer en elle plus profondément, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur. Scott ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Quand elle commença à bouger ses hanches, amorçant un mouvement, Scott la suivit, la laissant choisir le rythme. Mais à partir d'un moment, le plaisir devint trop intense, trop fort, et Scott, commença à prendre son propre rythme, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Il grognait et Allison gémissait, le son de leurs gémissements et soupirs accompagnés du bruit de leurs peaux en sueurs claquant l'une contre l'autre emplissait la pièce, rompant le silence.

Allison avait l'impression que sa peau était distendue. A chaque fois que Scott allait taper au fond de son ventre, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Elle sentait l'orgasme commencer à prendre forme mais il fallait autre chose.

- « Plus vite. Va plus vite », haleta-t-elle.

Scott grogna et obéit, accélérant le mouvement et en donnant plus de force à ses coups de reins.

Alors que le loup garou n'avait pas donné deux coups de reins à ce rythme, qu'Allison sentit l'orgasme imploser dans son ventre, la faisant s'agripper plus fort à Scott et en poussa un cri, que Scott se dépêcha d'étouffer avec ses lèvres. Le jeune homme continua, donna trois coups de reins de plus avant d'être ravager par son propre orgasme et de s'écrouler sur la jeune femme, son visage enfoui dans son coup.

Allison caressait les petits cheveux de Scott, à la base de sa nuque et avait les yeux fermés, savourant le poids du corps de Scott sur le sien. Scott se laissa glisser aux côtés d'Allison, la respiration un peu moins haletante et tourna la tête vers Allison, pour voir que la jeune femme le regardait aussi. Elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs auréolés autour de son visage, de petites mèches collaient contre son front par la sueur, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers et les yeux brillants.

- « Tu vas bien ? finit-il par lui demander.

- Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?

- Fantastiquement bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé un joint. »

Allison explosa de rire, mais des courbatures au niveau de son ventre l'en empêchèrent. Elle allait surement avoir mal pendant quelques jours et aurait un peu de mal à marcher aussi.

Scott se rapprocha de la jeune femme et enfouit son nez dans son cou, respira à fond pendant qu'Allison passée ses doigts dans ses mèches et qu'il posait une main sur son ventre plat. Il dessina des cercles autour de son nombril, lui créant la chair de poule.

- « Arrêtes, chuchota Allison.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Scott.

- Tu me chatouilles. »

Et au lieu de s'arrêter, Scott prit un malin plaisir à continuer, ses doigts gigotant contre ses côtes, faisant rire Allison aux éclats, qui finit par le supplier d'arrêter, ce que fit Scott. La jeune femme se redressa en position assise, Scott assit derrière elle, embrassant son épaule nue. Elle commença à réunir ses vêtements, et à les enfiler.

- « Je dois y aller, dit elle. Mon père va commencer à s'inquiéter et je suis sur que tu préfèrerais éviter qu'il débarque ici avec tous son matériel pour te faire la peau.

- J'aimerais éviter oui effectivement. »

Allison finit de s'habiller, se tourner vers Scott, posa un genou sur le lit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Scott lui rendit son baiser, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et caressa sa langue de la sienne. Allison finit par rompre le baiser en première, se redressa pour échapper aux mains baladeuses de son petit ami et se remit sur ses pieds.

- « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille cette fois ci. On se verra demain au lycée. »

La jeune femme l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit rapidement de la chambre avant de changer d'avis, de se déshabiller elle même et de rejoindre Scott sous la couette pour une autre séance de danse horizontale.

Quand elle se retrouva au rez de chaussée, Allison croisa la mère de Scott, qui l'a regarda malicieusement.

- « Tout va bien Allison ?

- Oui, merci Madame McCall. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Parfait. Il me semblait avoir entendu un cri tout à l'heure. Rien de casser ?

- Non. Pas du tout, rougit Allison. Vraiment, rien d'important. On se chamailler.

- Oui, je veux bien te croire, lui répondit Mélissa McCall, les yeux brillants de moquerie.

- Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir permis d'attendre Scott dans sa chambre.

- Aucun souci. Tu es la bienvenue dans cette maison Allison.

- Merci. Au revoir et passez une bonne journée. »

La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte alors que Mélissa McCall souriait largement. Quand Allison se retrouva enfin dans sa voiture, elle mit ses mains sur le volant, ferma les yeux et collant son front contre le volant, en soufflant un grand coup.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotions.


	3. OS 3

**La saison des amours, partie 3**

* * *

Pendant une minute, Isaac se demanda se qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon dieu pour que Derek le laisse seul avec une Erica en pleine crise hormonale. Pendant un moment, le premier Beta de Derek avait pensé que ce qu'il appelait la saison des amours était juste une grosse blague, mais quand il avait vu Erica commencer à lui faire du rentre dedans sans se cacher, il avait compris qu'il allait en souffrir pendant trois semaines.

Il voyait bien que Scott avait un mal fou à se retenir de sauter sur Allison. Et autant dire que la tension sexuelle entre Derek et Aurela était palpable. C'était bien connu, les loups secrètent des phéromones pour attirer son partenaire, et là, il était entrain de se noyer dans ceux que Erica était entrain de lui envoyer.

Alors qu'il venait d'éloigner la louve de Derek, comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé, Isaac guida la blonde vers la pièce qui servait de dortoir. A peine avait il fermé la porte qu'Erica se colla contre lui, sa poitrine venant se plaquer contre son dos.

Et il craqua.

Il avait beau faire croire qu'il était insensible aux tentatives de séduction de la blonde, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des muscles en béton tellement il passait son temps à se retenir. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il se retourna, la plaqua contre la porte en la soulevant. Les jambes d'Erica s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Isaac et la blonde ronronna, bougeant ses hanches contre la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon du jeune homme.

Isaac appuya son bassin contre celui d'Erica, utilisant la porte comme appuie. Le jeune homme leva les mains, passa ses doigts dans le décolleté et tira vers le bas, déchirant le tee shirt en deux. La jeune femme passa ses mains dans le dos du premier Beta de Derek, faisant craquer le tissu du vêtement d'Isaac.

En vingt secondes, leurs vêtements jonchaient le sol, en lambeaux.

Isaac passa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Erica, et pivota sur lui même pour la poser sur la table miteuse derrière lui. Le meuble grinça sous le poids de la jeune femme. Alors que la blonde essayait de garder ses bras autour du cou d'Isaac, ce dernier posa sa main au dessus de sa poitrine – apercevant que ses griffes étaient apparues – et la força à s'allonger en grognant.

Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucun amour, juste du sexe, du désir. Et probablement de la passion.

Ses griffes ayant poussées, ses mains étaient inutilisables, Isaac descendit le long du ventre plat d'Erica et enfouit son visage entre ses cuisses. Ses mains griffues montaient et descendaient sur les cuisses de la louve, la faisant gémir et se tordre.

- « Isaac, grogna Erica.

- La ferme. »

Isaac avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, et il sentait son visage commencer à se transformer. Décidant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps, le Beta se redressa, la tira par les cuisses pour l'amener vers lui. La minute d'après, il était en elle, son visage métamorphosé sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Isaac pompa en elle, faisant cogner la table contre le mur dans un rythme régulier. Les gémissements d'Erica montaient crescendo et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, grognant de plus en plus fort. Quand l'orgasme explosa – pour elle en premier – Isaac se laissa tomber en avant, sa tête allant reposer sur la poitrine plantureuse de la blonde.

Erica passa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains du Beta en soupirant.

C'est quand il se redressa et se retira d'elle, c'est LA qu'Isaac s'en rendit compte… Il n'avait pas mis de préservatif…

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** je sais, cet OS est très courte mais je l'ai fais suite à la demande de Vampire942. J'avoue que j'avais surtout en tête l'après de cette scène, sans avoir réellement pensé à cette scène en elle même. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, qui arrivera bien plus tard...**

**A bientôt**

**Bye**


	4. OS 4

**Surprise !**

* * *

Aurela était assise dans la cantine du lycée avec Lydia et Allison, en train de manger quand Scott et Stiles les rejoignirent. Lydia et Allison discutaient d'un livre qu'elles avaient lu toutes les deux alors qu'Aurela se contentait de jouer avec le contenu de son assiette.

- « Tout va bien ? lui demanda Scott.

- Ouais. Je me sens un peu patraque. Ça doit être la pleine lune. Elle est dans deux jours.

- C'est vrai que les femmes sont plus sensibles que les hommes à la Pleine Lune.

- Hum… "

-ooOoo-

Alors qu'ils étaient en cours d'économie, Aurela sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle avait la nausée et la bile commençait déjà à remonter. Elle leva la main et dit avant même que le prof ne l'est autorisé à parler :

- « Monsieur… Est ce que je peux sortir s'il vous plait ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Où est ce que tu te crois Argent ? Evidement que tu ne vas pas sortir ! Comme si j'allais vous laisser aller vous balader dans les couloirs comme bon vous semble. Tu restes à ta place ! »

Aurela eut un haut le cœur qui la fit se plier en deux sur sa chaise, puis un deuxième, et elle rendit le peu qu'elle avait avalé à midi. Les personnes assises à proximité d'elle s'écartèrent rapidement en hurlant et Scott se précipita vers elle, lui retenant les cheveux et en touchant son front.

- « Ela, tu es brulante. Ce n'est pas normal, chuchota-t-il.

- Rah Argent ! Tu ne pouvais pas sortir avant ! s'écria le prof.

- Elle vous l'a demandé, vous lui avez dis non, répliqua Stiles.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. McCall, emmènes là à l'infirmerie tout de suite. Stilinski, va chercher quelqu'un pour nettoyer ce bazar. »

Stiles se précipita hors de la classe pendant que d'autres ouvrés les fenêtres pour permettre à l'air de rentrer. Scott aida Aurela à se lever et la guida hors de la classe pour la mener à l'infirmerie. Mais au lieu de se rendre au lieu demandé, Scott l'a mena à l'extérieur, où l'air frais fit un bien fou à la jeune femme.

- « Ca va mieux ?

- Ouais.

- Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois dans cet état. Le processus de guérison nous empêche d'être malade.

- Je le sais bien ça Scott, merci.

- Tu couves quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas à cause de la Pleine Lune. Tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça lors des jours précédents la pleine Lune. C'est autre chose.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- J'en sais rien. Tu devrais en parler avec Derek…

- Si j'en parle à Derek, il va devenir fou, il va m'observer sans arrêt, me pister et tout un tas de truc que je veux pas qu'il fasse justement.

- Alors tu peux aller en discuter avec mon patron. Il est vétérinaire, donc il s'y connaît en maladie, même si on est pas vraiment des animaux, et en plus, il est au courant pour nous. Tu ne seras pas obligée de parler en sous entendu.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je vais aller le voir tout de suite. Tu pourras me ramener mes affaires ?

- Evidement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tous.

- Merci Scott. »

Il l'aida à se relever et la jeune femme se dirigea doucement vers sa voiture.

-ooOoo-

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aurela se trouvait devant la clinique vétérinaire du Docteur Deaton. Elle poussa la porte et le vétérinaire vint l'accueillir.

- « Bonjour Aurela. Scott m'a appelé pour me prévenir de ta venue. Je ferme la porte et je suis tout à toi.

- Merci. »

Aurela se rendit dans la salle d'observation et attendit que Deaton revienne. Deux minutes plus tard, le docteur revenait et se mit devant elle.

- « Alors, que puis je pour toi ?

- Et bien, depuis quelques temps, je ne me sens pas très bien. Au début, je croyais que c'était à cause de la pleine lune mais d'habitude je ne suis jamais comme ça.

- Comme ça comment ?

- J'ai vomi, et je suis brulante. Je n'ai pas de fièvre mais ma peau est brulante comme si j'avais une méchante grippe.

- Mais avec le processus de guérison, tu ne devrais pas avoir la grippe.

- Je sais.

- Et bien, quels sont tes symptômes ?

- J'ai la nausée, je n'arrive pas à manger, et il y a certaines odeurs qui me dégoutent profondément. Par exemple, ce matin quand Derek est sortie de la salle de bain, l'odeur de son after shave m'a donné envie de vomir, alors que d'habitude j'adore cette odeur.

- Ecoutes. D'après ce que tu m'as dis, et je ne veux pas que tu t'alarmes pour rien, mais il faudrait peut être que tu fasses un test de grossesse. S'il est négatif, on verra ça après la pleine lune.

- Un test de grossesse ?

- Oui, mais vraiment ce n'est que par précaution. Comme je te l'ai dis s'il est négatif, on verra si tu es toujours malade après la pleine lune.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Doc.

- Aucun problème. »

Aurela sortit du cabinet vétérinaire et se rendit à la pharmacie la plus proche pour acheter un test.

-ooOoo-

Quand elle se retrouva dans l'appartement, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour trouver un endroit où cacher le test pour que Derek ne le trouve pas.

- « Aurela, t'es où ? retentit la voix de Derek.

- Dans la salle de bain. J'arrive dans une seconde ! »

Aurela regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et trouva l'endroit parfait. Le tiroir où elle rangeait ses serviettes hygiéniques et ses tampons. Derek ne fouillait jamais dans ce tiroir. Elle ouvrit le tiroir, fourra le test dedans et le ferma très vite, comme si ça pouvait le faire disparaître. La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Derek dans la cuisine, la tête dans le frigo. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, l'Alpha releva la tête et la fixa.

- « Quoi ? demanda Aurela.

- Rien. Scott m'a dis que tu avais été malade. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Ce n'est rien. Juste la pleine lune. Je retournerai voir le après la pleine lune pour voir si je suis toujours mal, sinon on trouvera une solution.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

- T'inquiètes pas Derek. C'est rien. Je suis sur que c'est l'effet de la pleine lune et rien d'autre.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis. Tu fais à manger ce soir ? J'ai pas envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui.

- Si ma dame le désire », railla-t-il.

Aurela lui tira la langue et alla s'affaler dans le canapé en allumant la télé. Il lui restait une soirée de tranquillité avant qu'elle sache si sa vie changerait à jamais.

-ooOoo-

Aurela était couchée sur le dos, dans le noir, Derek, allongé à ses côtés, semblait dormir profondément. La jeune femme fixait le plafond, se demandant quel résultat allait afficher le test. Et s'il était positif ? Comment réagirait Derek ? Est ce qu'il serait prêt à commencer à fonder une famille ? Avec elle ? Tourmentée par toutes ces questions, Aurela se redressa en position assise, la tête entre les mains. Elle était épuisée, avait mal au cœur et son estomac l'a tiraillé. Elle n'avait pas osé manger trop, de peur de vomir.

- « Ca va ? demanda Derek, sa voix s'élevant dans le noir.

- Oui. Ça va. Dis moi…

- Quoi ?

- Tu voudrais avoir des enfants ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question à…trois heures du matin ?

- Par curiosité. Tu veux pas me répondre ?

- Et bien. C'est pas trop mon truc les gamins Auré. Je veux dire. Tu m'as bien vu ? Je fais peur. Je me vois pas du tout en train de changer des couches, donner des biberons. Je suis un grand méchant loup, tu te souviens ?

- Mais si jamais, on se retrouvait avec un bébé sur les bras, tu ferais quoi ?

- Je sais pas. Mais t'es bizarre… Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui ! s'énerva Aurela. Si je te dis que je vais bien et qu'il n'y a rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien, point final ! »

Aurela repoussa les couvertures, se leva et sortit de la chambre d'un pas furibond. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, s'appuya contre le lavabo, face au miroir. Elle jetait des coups d'œil au tiroir 'maudit', comme l'appelé Derek. La jeune femme entendit Derek bouger et s'appuyer contre la porte.

- « Auré… ouvre la porte… Ela, dis moi ce qui ne va pas… Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien, j'ai entendu les battements de ton cœur tout à l'heure. Tu m'as menti.

- Je me sens pas bien c'est tout. J'ai mal au cœur et je suis inquiète. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un mensonge. Maintenant, s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille deux minutes."

Derek ne répondit pas, se contentant de partir et d'aller dans le salon. Aurela fixa le tiroir et finit par l'ouvrir. Elle se saisit du test et fixa la petite boite. Elle pouvait faire le test maintenant. Elle serait fixée. Ela fit tourner la boite entre ses doigts et finit par l'ouvrir. Elle sortit le petit appareil. Aurela tapota l'appareil contre la paume de sa main gauche et finit par prendre sa décision. Elle baissa son shorty de pyjama avec sa culotte, s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes. Elle suivit les indications de la notice, posa le test sur le bord du lavabo, se rhabilla et attendit. Aurela avait l'impression que le temps s'étiré et que les cinq minutes étaient en réalité des heures.

-ooOoo-

Quand les cinq minutes furent passées, Aurela n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir connaître la réponse. Elle se tordit les doigts, puis finit par saisir le test pour connaître enfin le résultat. Si c'est deux barres verticales, c'est positif. Si c'est une barre verticale, c'est négatif. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Positif ou négatif ? Elle ne savait pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Aurela baissa les yeux sur le test. Deux barres verticales…

Aurela laissa échapper un souffle bruyant et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le sol. Elle entendit Derek s'approcha de la salle de bain et avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Ela ouvrit la porte, tendit le test au loup garou Alpha et dit avec un sourire contrit, très mal à l'aise et une joie forcée :

- « Surprise mon amour ! Je suis enceinte ! »

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, Aurela aurait surement rigolé de la tête que faisait Derek…

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors verdict ?**


	5. OS 5

**Deuxième mois…**

* * *

Pliée au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, Aurela maudissait toutes divinités présentes dans toutes les légendes du monde. Elle était censée être une loup garou ! Ne pas être malade et voilà qu'à cause d'une fois sans protection, elle se retrouvait enceinte, et à vomir tripes et boyaux ! Elle détestait vraiment la saison des amours !

La jeune femme finit par se relever et alla se rincer la bouche au lavabo. Vêtue d'un jogging trop large, d'un tee-shirt de Derek, les cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon vraiment pas ordonné, Aurela se traina hors de la pièce et alla se jeter dans le lit. La jeune femme s'enroula dans la couverture et poussa un gémissement en enfouissant sa tête sous un oreiller.

- « Auré ? murmura une voix dans le couloir.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

- T'es où ?

- Dans la chambre. »

La jeune femme entendit des pas dans le couloir et elle vit Scott apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Aurela, la tête à moitié sous le coussin.

- Je venais voir comment va ma meilleure amie.

- ?

- Ok. Derek m'a dis que vous vous étiez disputés et je me demandais un peu ce qui t'avait énervé au point de t'en prendre à Derek. Tu ne t'énerves jamais contre lui, expliqua Scott.

- Ça m'arrive de m'énerver contre Derek.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Je te dis que si ! cria Ela en se redressa comme une flèche, la lèvre supérieure retroussée au dessus de ses dents et en poussant un grognement.

- Tu vois. Y'a un truc qui va pas.

- Tout va bien ! C'est juste que je m'énerve parce que tu cherches la petite bête ! N'importe qui s'énerverai ! »

Scott sourit et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit à côté d'Aurela.

- « C'est les hormones hein ?

- Fermes là. »

Le sourire de Scott s'élargit, il tira la couverture et dit avec un air joyeux :

- « Allez Ela ! Stiles va arriver d'ici quelques minutes, et on va passer une journée tous les trois, comme quand on était petits. Alors debout, espèce de marmotte.

- Je veux pas bouger.

- Si, tu vas bouger. Ça sert à rien de rester coucher dans ce lit à rien faire.

- Si. M'empêcher de vomir.

- Et bien, tu t'empêcheras de vomir en t'amusant avec nous.

- Nan.

- Ela, debout ! Tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de te morfondre. Tu fais partie d'une famille de chasseurs ! T'es pas une faignante, alors tu vas te lever immédiatement avant que je ne me fâches.

- Tu ne te fâcherais pas après une femme enceinte, hein ?

- Tu veux parier ?

- Non, je me lève. »

Aurela repoussa les couvertures, se releva rapidement et se mit debout bien droite devant Scott en souriant faussement. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme.

- « Allez. On va dans le salon. Stiles va pas tarder à arriver et il faut que le salon soit prêt.

- Comment ça prêt ?

- Dvd à profusion pour toute la journée, connexion internet parce qu'il risque de vouloir jeter un coup d'œil sur le net s'il a une subite et super idée pour se débarrasser du kanima.

- Et Tara ?

- Tara va nous rejoindre en fin de matinée. Elle ramènera du gâteau au chocolat. Ou autre chose qui te fera plaisir.

- Gâteau au chocolat. Ça me semble parfait.

- Bien. Alors faisons la réunion de tous les dvd qui pourrons nous intéresser.

- Pas de films sur les loups garous ?

- Evitons si possible.

- Bien. Pas Teen Wolf.

- Non.

- Ni Twilight.

- Exactement.

- Ça limite notre choix dans ma collection, tu es au courant ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai amené des DVD, que Stiles aura un sac à dos plein et Tara aussi.

- Tu as pensé à tous, on dirait.

- Je pense toujours à tous.

- Cours toujours. »

Scott rigola et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Aurela posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre et traça des cercles avec son pouce.

- « Ca te fais quel effet ? demanda Scott.

- De quoi ?

- De savoir qu'il y a un bébé dans ton ventre.

- On dirait un petit gamin tout timide quand tu dis ça, se moqua Aurela en lui tirant une joue.

- Te moques pas. Et réponds moi.

- Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte pour l'instant. Je veux dire, ça ne se voit pas pour l'instant. Je pense que je serais vraiment devant le fait accompli quand mon ventre sera tellement gonflé que je ne pourrais plus voir mes orteils et que je le sentirai bouger. »

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Scott se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Stiles était sur le pas de la porte, un sachet plein de bonbons et de gâteaux, et un autre avec des DVD.

- « On peut tenir la journée avec les réserves d'ici et celles là ?

- Peut être. Mais de toute façon, Tara va nous rejoindre en fin de matinée. On devrait pouvoir tenir un bon bout de temps avec les réserves.

- Cool. On va pouvoir se gaver de cochonneries toute la journée. J'adore ! »

Stiles entra dans l'appartement, Scott referma la porte et l'hyperactif passa dans le salon, sous le nez d'Aurela, lança les DVD à côté de la jeune femme, se planta devant la télé, se tourna à moitié vers les deux loups garous et dit :

- « Alors mes agneaux. On regarde quoi ?

- Je te signale Stilinski, dit Aurela, que l'agneau dans cet appartement, c'est toi. On pourrait te manger tout cru.

- Certes. Mais le grand méchant loup qui me fait peur, c'est pas toi, ni Scott, mais ton cher et tendre.

- Me parle pas de Derek, ou je te jure que je te mange sérieusement.

- Ok, ok. Quel film ?

- Un film qui ne parle ni de loup garou, ou de créatures surnaturels, ni de bébés, ni de personnages qui s'appellent Derek.

- On doit pouvoir te trouver ça », dit Scott en souriant largement.

Stiles fouilla dans le sac plastique et sortit un boitier de DVD, en le brandissant :

- « Que dites vous de Charlie et ses drôles de dames ?

- Ca m'a l'air parfait », approuva Aurela.

Stiles mit le DVD en route et il se jeta dans le sofa aux côtés de la jeune femme et de Scott.

-ooOoo-

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles dormait la bouche ouverte en ronflant, Aurela vomissait, pliée en deux au dessus de la cuvette avec Scott retenant ses cheveux, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Stiles se réveilla en sursaut en baragouinant quelque chose.

- « Stiles, gémit Aurela. Tu peux aller ouvrir. Je suis pas vraiment disposée.

- Ouais, ouais, j'y vais. »

Stiles se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant apparaître une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus glaciaux, qui avait un sac à dos.

- « Munitions ?

- Yep, répondit Tara. Cookies, fondants, Oréo, et bonbons en tout genre, ainsi que des DVD. Ça ira ?

- C'est parfait. Entre. Aurela est en train de faire un rejet et Scott est en train d'admirer.

- Tu es dégueulasse Stiles.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, la nargua le jeune homme.

- Pousses toi, espèce de dégénéré du cerveau, que je puisse passer et soutenir ma meilleure amie. »

Stiles se poussa en faisant une petite révérence, laissant passer la jeune femme qui déposa rapidement son sac à dos sur la table basse et alla rejoindre Aurela dans la salle de bain. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott et dit :

- « Va rejoindre Stiles, je m'occupe de Vomito.

- Hey, je suis là, je vous signale, dit Aurela en parlant avec le nez.

- On sait, comment pourrait on t'oublier », la taquina Tara.

Aurela se releva, se rinça la bouche et se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis :

- « Je déteste quand vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. »

La jeune femme quitta la salle de bain et alla rejoindre Stiles dans le salon.

-ooOoo-

Vers la fin de l'après midi, Stiles quitta l'appartement le premier, très vite suivi de Scott qui devait aller rejoindre Allison. Tara étendit ses jambes devant elle, en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

- « Comment à réagit Derek quand tu lui as dis ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté, demanda Tara.

- Et bien, il est resté cinq minutes comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ensuite, il est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, même en violet et fushia, après il a dus s'asseoir et il a dit : 'Enceinte ? Ca veut dire un bébé hein ?'

- Des fois, je me demande sérieusement si Talia, ma tante et la mère de Derek, lui a vraiment fourni un cerveau.

- Arrête. T'es pas sérieuse.

- Si, je te jure. Il est complètement à côté de ses pompes parfois.

- Oui, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu retires les tiennes de la table basse de mon appartement », dit une voix masculine et sarcastique.

Tara et Aurela sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte du couloir de l'entrée où se tenait Derek, appuyait contre la chambranle de la porte.

- « C'est pas réellement ton appartement, nargua Tara. En réalité, c'était l'appartement de Laura et elle l'a légué à Auré.

- Laura était ma sœur espèce de débile mentale, l'agressa Derek. Et arrêtes de jouer sur les mots.

- C'est toi le débile mental, espèce de clébard mal brossé !

- Hey ! s'écria Aurela, attirant l'attention des deux Hale vers elle. Je suis enceinte, et vos cris m'insupportent. Je crois que ça ira maintenant Tara. On se voit demain au lycée, si je me sens bien.

- Ok chef. Bonne soirée », dit Tara à Aurela en se levant.

Elle se leva, réunissant ses affaires, passa devant Derek en lui faisant une grimace, et sortit de l'appartement après avoir salué Aurela.

Derek entra dans le salon et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Aurela se trémoussa, mal à l'aise face à la future réaction de l'Alpha.

- « Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Derek.

- Film, manger, vomir, film, manger, et encore vomir.

- Charmant.

- Je sais. Et toi ?

- Rien. J'ai essayé de savoir qui été le Kanima.

- Et ?

- Aucun résultat. Sinon je serais avec la meute.

- Ouais. Ta meute. Avec Erika.

- Ne recommence pas Ela.

- Je recommence si je veux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Encore une fois. Surtout deux fois dans la même journée.

- Et si moi, je veux me disputer deux fois dans la même journée avec toi, je fais comment hein ?

- Et bien, tu t'abstiens ! Non, mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? Tu cherches la bagarre sans arrêt !

- Pardon, pardon ! C'est les hormones, et puis je suis tout le temps malade, alors du coup, je suis sur les nerfs. Pardon.

- Ok c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas. »

Aurela se leva et alla se nicher dans les bras de Derek. Cette grossesse allait l'épuiser, elle le sentait…


	6. OS 6

**Note de l'auteure :**** Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, je vous poste deux OS en même temps ! **

**BYE**

* * *

**Quatrième mois…**

* * *

Aurela venait de se réveiller en sursaut, trempée de sueur, des papillons dans le ventre et son estomac se tordait d'excitation. Elle se redressa en position assise, et se tourna vers Derek, qui dormait toujours, dos à elle. Poussée par une envie subite, la jeune femme fit courir ses doigts le long du dos de Derek, ses ongles effleurant la peau douce du loup garou. Derek gémit, se tourna sur le dos, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Aurela.

- « Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je viens de me réveiller.

- Un problème ?

- Aucun.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui. A moins que tu considères qu'avoir envie de faire l'amour est un problème alors, oui, effectivement, j'ai un problème.

- Tu as envie de faire l'amour maintenant ? A trois heures du matin ? Tu as cours demain.

- Aucune importance. J'ai loupé pleins de journées de cours depuis le début de ma grossesse. C'est pas comme si une journée de plus allait changer quelque chose.

- Si tu es si sur de toi », sourit Derek en se glissant entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

Aurela gloussa, alors que Derek alla poser sa bouche sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de la jeune femme à travers son tee-shirt et embrassa la peau tendue.

- « Avec le bébé, ça ne posera pas de problème ?

- Non, bien au contraire.

- Alors, allons y ! »

Derek alla l'embrasser, glissant sa langue contre la sienne, sa main gauche allant prendre en coupe, l'un de ses seins, devenu plus gros grâce, ou à cause, de la grossesse. Son autre main descendit plus bas, allant se perdre dans la petite culotte qu'elle portait sous un tee-shirt de Derek. Sa bouche descendit dans son cou, l'embrassant longuement, laissant une marque rougeâtre sur sa peau.

- « Derek… »

Le bassin d'Aurela partit à la rencontre de celui de Derek, créant une friction entre eux. Les doigts de Derek allèrent frôler les lèvres intimes de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir plus fort.

- « Je ne veux pas attendre, murmura Aurela. Pas de préliminaires. Je veux le faire tout de suite.

- Tu es sur ?

- Plus que sur. Dépêches toi. Je vais exploser.

- Stupides hormones hein ?

- Stupide Derek, s'il ne se magne pas un peu », grogna Ela, la lèvre supérieure relevée sur ses dents.

Derek fit passer le tee-shirt d'Aurela par dessus sa tête, révélant sa poitrine. Il tira ensuite sur son sous-vêtement, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Maintenant qu'elle était complètement nue et qu'elle s'étirait de toute sa taille, Derek pouvait voir le ventre arrondi, prouvant l'arrivée d'un bébé dans cinq mois. Il aurait été idiot de ne pas le remarquer. Il connaît le corps d'Aurela par cœur, comme si c'était le sien. Il en connaissait toutes les formes…

L'Alpha se dépêcha de retirer son pantalon et de son boxer, de dressant nu dans toute sa splendeur devant la jeune femme.

Aurela se redressa en position assise, embrassa les abdominaux du loup garou, sa langue dardant contre la peau salé de l'Alpha.

Derek l'a fit mettre à genoux face à lui, l'embrassa, en glissant une main entre ses cuisses, faisant pénétrer son index à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, puis un deuxième, la faisant trembler de plaisir.

Aurela tira les cheveux de Derek, attira son visage prêt du sien, l'embrassant et elle poussa le jeune homme en arrière, glissant le long de son corps, se mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes.

- « Préservatif ? demanda Derek.

- Non. Au point où on en est, préservatif ou pas, ça changera rien. »

Aurela se positionna, puis fit glisser tout doucement Derek à l'intérieur d'elle. La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, l'Alpha alla taper au fond de son ventre. Aurela amorça un mouvement de va et vient. Derek ferma les yeux, les mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la guidant dans son mouvement. Aurela posa ses mains à plat sur les pectoraux du loup garou, ses griffes poussant à vue d'œil, griffant la peau recouverte d'un fin film de sueur et ses yeux devenant jaunes. Quant à Derek, ses yeux étaient rouges sang, ses griffes entrant dans la chair des hanches de la jeune femme, des filets de sang coulant sur sa peau, la couleur rouge tranchant contre la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme.

Excitée par la douleur, Aurela accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, ses seins rebondissant, attirant le regard de Derek sur eux. Les mains du jeune homme quittèrent les hanches d'Aurela pour aller prendre ses seins en coupe.

Quand Aurela laissa sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux noirs passèrent par dessus son épaule, allant caresser la poitrine de Derek, qui frissonna. Derek fit monter et descendre son bassin plus vite, faisant gémir Aurela, et lui fit grincer les dents. La sueur recouvrait les deux corps. Une des mains de Derek partit à la rencontre de l'endroit où leur deux corps se réunissaient. Ela gémissait toujours plus fort, son corps se balançait frénétiquement au dessus de celui de Derek, ses cheveux glissant devant son visage, se collant à son front à cause de la sueur. L'orgasme se construisait dans son ventre, grossissant toujours un peu plus à chaque va et vient.

Le pouce de Derek alla tapoter le clitoris de la jeune femme, la faisant basculer par dessus bord. Mais l'Alpha n'en avait pas fini. Il la fit basculer, inversant les rôles. Il continua de pomper en elle, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Quand Derek fut submergé par l'orgasme à son tour, il se laissa tomber sur le côté pour ne pas écraser la jeune femme et le bébé.

- « Ca va mieux ? se moqua Derek.

- Ne me dis pas que ça t'a déplut, lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

- Oui, ça va mieux. Merci.

- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi Chérie.

- Arrêtes un peu de te moquer s'il te plait.

- Je ne me moque pas.

- Parle toujours.

- Au fait, j'aimerais vraiment que Tara arrête de venir me casser du sucre sur le dos dans mon appartement. Ou tout du moins, là où je vis avec ma femme et mon futur bébé.

- Ta cousine est une emmerdeuse chronique et tu le sais. Ça ne devrait même pas t'étonner qu'elle soit comme ça avec toi. Je veux dire, même quand on était gamines, son passe temps favori, c'était t'emmerder. Souviens toi. Quand tu étais triste, ce qu'elle aimait faire, c'était de faire en sorte que tu te retrouves dans des situations plus abracadabrantes que les autres.

- Oui, quand on avait dix et seize ans ou moins. On est adulte maintenant. Enfin avec elle, je suis adulte, c'est une gamine.

- Et bien, tu devrais faire ce que tu fais le mieux et surtout ce que tu fais avec Stiles. Tu l'ignores.

- Comme veux tu ignorer une fille comme Tara hein ?

- En l'ignorant.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Mais tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul. Je ne te viendrais pas en aide sur ce coup là.

- Merci de ton aide.

- C'est ma meilleure amie et tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je ne choisirais pas.»

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants… mais aussi de la bouche des femmes enceintes.


	7. OS 7

**Cinquième mois…**

* * *

Aurela regarda Scott et Stiles se chamailler à propos d'une histoire d'entrainement de lacrosse, pendant qu'elle mangeait des oursons en chocolat. Elle en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse et elle devait aller passer sa troisième échographie, qui lui permettra, avec Derek, de connaître le sexe du bébé.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, et posa l'autre sur son ventre, qui tirait sur son tee-shirt, tendant le tissu.

- « Ca va ? lui demanda Scott, en apercevant son mouvement.

- Ouais, le rassura Aurela en souriant.

- Comment va Mini-Hale ? demanda Stiles en lançant une cacahuète en l'air et en la rattrapant.

- Il, ou elle, va bien. J'ai rendez vous pour la troisième échographie aujourd'hui.

- Et ? demanda Scott en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- La troisième échographie, c'est l'échographie pour connaître le sexe du bébé, les renseigna Mélissa McCall qui avait passé sa tête par la porte.

- Alors c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va savoir si c'est une Aurela ou un Derek ? demanda Stiles.

- Yep, approuva la jeune femme.

- Et vous avez trouvé des prénoms ? demanda Mélissa en entrant complètement dans la chambre.

- Je sais pas trop. On en a pas vraiment parlé.

- Si c'est une fille, vous l'appellerez Laura ? demanda Stiles.

- Je sais pas. Peut être ou peut être pas. J'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

- Tu préférerais quoi toi, une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Mélissa.

- Pour moi, ça m'est égal. A partir du moment que le bébé n'a pas le caractère de son père, tout m'ira », sourit Aurela.

Stiles et Scott rigolèrent et Mélissa se contenta de sourire.

La jeune femme amorça un mouvement pour se lever, et les deux garçons se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever. Aurela rigola et dit :

- « C'est bon les garçons. Je ne suis pas en sucre, juste enceinte.

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi ou au bébé, Derek va nous faire la peau, chuchota Stiles comme s'ils étaient surveillés.

- Je te défendrais, le taquina Aurela.

- J'espère bien. »

Aurela sourit, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et descendit les escaliers quand elle fut rattrapée par la mère de Scott.

- « Tu vas à l'hôpital ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? Je dois y aller. Comme c'est Stiles qui est venu te chercher chez toi et qui t'as déposé ici, ça évitera à Derek de faire un détour par ici. Il peut te rejoindre directement à l'hôpital.

- C'est avec plaisir. Je préviens Derek. »

Aurela envoya un message à son petit ami, lui donnant un rendez vous à l'hôpital. Elles étaient installées dans la voiture, en route pour l'hôpital, quand madame McCall reprit la parole :

- « Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ?

- Non. Pas depuis le jour où elle a essayé de nous tuer Derek et moi, en même temps que l'Alpha.

- Tu ne lui as pas dis que tu étais enceinte ?

- Vous rigolez ? Elle serait venue pour me tuer et éviter ainsi la naissance d'une abomination, d'après elle.

- Tu crois ?

- Je suis même certaine. Elle a un peu perdu la tête après le départ de mon père. Je crois que quand Robert est entré dans nos vies, elle a tous misé sur lui. Quand Thomas et Sharon sont nés, elle m'a zappé complètement, se concentrant entièrement sur sa nouvelle famille parfaite. Moi, j'étais juste un rappel de l'échec de sa précédente relation amoureuse sérieuse. Juste le rappel qu'elle n'avait pas put garder auprès d'elle l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Une tâche dans sa nouvelle vie.

- Je pense qu'elle t'aime quand même. Une mère ne peut pas réellement détester son enfant. Tu t'en rendras compte très rapidement. Même quand il est encore dans ton ventre, tu as l'impression que cet enfant devient le centre de ton monde.

- Vous croyez ?

- Je suis certaine. Quand tu le sentiras bouger, quand tu sentiras son petit corps changer de position dans ton ventre, je peux te jurer que tu auras l'impression de ne vivre que pour ce petit être.

- Derek est l'être le plus important de ma vie. Rien n'y changera.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Je disais pareil quand j'étais enceinte de Scott. Je disais que son père était la personne la plus importante, mais quand j'ai senti Scott bouger pour la première fois, j'ai changé d'avis. A ce moment là, tu n'es plus vraiment une femme.

- Je suis quoi ?

- Tu es une mère. »

Aurela fronça les sourcils et caressa son ventre. Mélissa McCall se gara et Aurela descendit quand elle aperçut Derek, garé un peu plus loin, appuyé contre sa Camaro. La jeune femme lui sourit et dit :

- « Merci Madame McCall. C'est très gentille à vous de m'avoir accompagnée.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Mais tu verras. Tu comprendras très rapidement ce que je t'ai dis. »

La mère de Scott salua rapidement Derek et entra dans l'hôpital pendant qu'Aurela le rejoignit et l'embrassa.

- « Tu es prêt ?

- Tu as vraiment besoin de moi pour ça ?

- Et bien pas vraiment. Mais c'est mieux qu'on soit tous les deux. On va réellement voir notre bébé pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais faire un effort !

- C'est ridicule.

- T'es chiant. Reste ici si tu veux, j'en ai marre de négocier avec toi pour tous. Fais ce que tu veux, je ne te demanderais plus rien concernant ce bébé. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. »

Furieuse, Aurela entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas rageur et se dirigea vers le service pédiatrique. Elle venait d'atteindre la salle d'attente et de s'asseoir quand elle vit Derek marcher dans le couloir, vers elle, sa veste de cuir noir ouverte sur son tee-shirt noir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans, noir aussi. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle, silencieusement, et la jeune femme fit semblant de l'ignorer, cachée derrière un magasine qu'elle avait pris sur la petite table devant elle. Deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce d'échographie avant elle et Aurela sentait bien les ondes d'impatience et de nervosité qui émanées du père de son bébé. Pour le détendre, elle posa son magasine, qu'elle ne lisait pas, et attrapa sa main gauche et entrelaça leurs doigts, en traçant des cercles avec son pouce.

- « Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'aime pas les hôpitaux, grogna-t-il.

- Ça va bientôt être notre tour. Essaye de te détendre, tu me rends nerveuse.

- Tu sais ce qui me détendrait ? lui demanda Derek en lui faisant un sourire carnassier.

- N'y pense même pas Hale. Pas dans un hôpital, alors que l'on a rendez vous. Ça va bientôt être à nous. Alors tu attends, et si tu es sage et que tu te comportes bien, on envisagera ça, quand on sera à l'appartement.

- Aurela Argent, appela une infirmière.

- C'est moi », répondit la jeune femme en se levant et en entrainant Derek avec elle, qui était devenu tout blanc.

Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet d'observation et s'assirent devant le bureau du médecin.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle Argent, la salua le docteur en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour docteur.

- Monsieur Hale, je présume, je suis le docteur Mackenzie et c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre femme et de votre bébé, se présenta le gynécologue en serrant la main de Derek.

- C'est ça, approuva Derek.

- Bon. Visiblement, on est déjà à la troisième échographie, remarqua le médecin en jetant un coup d'œil au dossier.

- Oui. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'on peut connaître le sexe du bébé, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. On se prépare ?

- Bien sur. »

Aurela se leva, posa son sac sur le fauteuil ainsi que sa veste et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'allongea et releva son tee-shirt, dégageant son ventre.

C'est en voyant le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme qu'il appelait 'sa femme' que Derek se rendit compte des changements que ce bébé allait opérer dans leurs vies. Il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir la jeune femme pour lui tout seul, il serait obligé de la partager avec ce bébé. Mais ce bébé, ça voulait dire avoir de nouvelles responsabilités, pouvoir tous recommencer à zéro. Fonder sa propre famille. Il se leva et alla se mettre à côté de la jeune femme, attrapant la main qui ne reposait pas sur son ventre. Le docteur Mackenzie posa un petit appareil rond sur la peau tendue du ventre en le maintenant avec une ceinture élastique.

Le médecin étala le gel et Aurela frissonna :

- « Ca va ? demanda Derek.

- Oui, le rassura Aurela. C'est juste froid. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le docteur Mackenzie alluma la machine à échographie et posa le petit appareil sur le gel, faisant apparaître une image à l'écran… jusqu'à faire apparaître le bébé.

- « Et voilà, dit le médecin. C'est la tête de votre bébé. Regardez, il suce son pouce. »

Aurela sourit, et Derek pencha sa tête sur le côté gauche, en plissant les yeux.

- « C'est son pouce ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, confirma le médecin. Là, c'est ses doigts. Et là, ses pieds. Vous voulez connaître son sexe ?

- Tu veux savoir ? demanda Aurela, en regardant Derek.

- C'est comme tu veux. On fait vraiment comme tu veux.

- Alors oui, je veux savoir. »

Le médecin bougea la sonde, s'arrêta et montra quelque chose à l'écran.

- « Pas de onzième orteil. C'est une petite fille. »

Le regard d'Aurela resta fixé sur l'écran mais elle perçut le mouvement de Derek. Le loup garou se redressa et serra la main de la jeune femme plus fort. Pression qu'elle lui rendit.

Ils allaient avoir une petite fille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : ****Alors votre avis ?**


	8. OS 8

**Septième mois…**

* * *

- « J'en ai marre ! »

Aurela grogna et balaya tous ce qui se trouvait sur une étagère.

Elle en avait marre. La jeune femme avait mal au dos, son gros ventre, attiré par la gravité, la faisait piquer du nez. Elle était perpétuellement cambrée, et elle était fatiguée. A coup sur, ce bébé allait avoir le fichu caractère de son père ! La petite fille qui continuait de grandir dans son ventre n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de donner des coups, prenant son utérus pour un ring de boxe.

Derek passa à travers du bazar sans faire la moindre remarque. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de la jeune femme. A un moment elle était d'humeur câline et l'instant d'après, elle devenait violente. Au début, Derek avait eu un peu de mal à suivre, mais il avait fini par si faire. Et vu le désordre qui régnait dans l'appartement, Aurela était de très mauvaise humeur.

Aurela le regarda passer, plissa les yeux, et grogna. Derek se retourna et la fixa.

- « Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Moi, rien. Mais toi, tu as quelque chose.

- Evidement que j'ai quelque chose. Je suis enceinte !

- Oui, comme les sept derniers mois.

- Ne fais pas le malin. Si je suis enceinte, c'est à cause de toi.

- Oui, je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dis hier et avant hier et avant avant hier. Je sais que si j'avais pensé à mettre un préservatif quand on a fait l'amour pendant la saison des accouplements, tu serais pas enceinte maintenant. Je sais, je sais et je sais. »

Derek disparut dans le couloir et entra dans une pièce dans laquelle Aurela n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. La jeune femme le suivit et toqua à la porte. L'Alpha ouvrit violement la porte, la faisant sursauter et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- « Quoi encore ? s'énerva Derek.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'entrer ici ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Je l'ai décidé.

- Je suis chez moi quand même.

- Oui, quand ça t'arrange.

- Allez, laisse moi entrer.

- Non. C'est une surprise pour après l'accouchement.

- Et je peux pas la voir avant ?

- Non. Sinon c'est plus un cadeau pour APRES l'accouchement.

- Alleeeez Derek.

- J'ai dis non. Maintenant file de là. Et sors un peu prendre l'air. Ça t'empêchera de tout casser dans l'appartement.

- Et je vais aller prendre l'air toute seule ?

- Non. Ma merveilleuse cousine arrive dans quelques minutes.

- Tu vas rester ici ? Tout seul ?

- Oui et non. Scott, Stiles et Isaac vont venir. Pour m'aider à finir la surprise.

- Visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Exactement. »

Derek sortit complètement de la pièce et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille, la ramenant le plus proche de lui que possible avec le ventre proéminant de la jeune femme. Il lui embrassa le bout du nez et Aurela frissonna. La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et Aurela alla ouvrir la porte. Tara se tenait sur le seuil, un grand sourire ornait son visage.

- « Salut Mini Maman.

- Salut Tara. »

La jeune femme entra dans l'appartement et avisant son cousin, dit :

- « Salut le débile.

- Salut la mythomane.

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, se défendit Derek.

- Regardez le ce gros gamin. Et dire qu'il va avoir un bébé.

- Hey, ça suffit maintenant, s'énerva Aurela. Vous êtes tous les deux des gros gamins. Maintenant que le débat est clos, on peut bouger ?

- Oui, sourit Tara. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller acheter des vêtements et quelques trucs qui manquent pour le bébé.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Aurela. On peut y aller. J'ai bien besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. J'en ai marre de rester enfermée ici.

- Allons y, dit Tara en se tapant dans les mains. Je nous ai concocté un programme de magasin, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! »

Tara se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pendant qu'Aurela jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle. La jeune femme lui montra les dents et suivit la jeune femme blonde, qui commençait à s'impatienter sur le pas de la porte.

-ooOoo-

Les deux loups garous marchaient dans la rue, quand Tara se figea devant une boutique de vêtements pour bébé.

- « Oh Aurela ! Regarde ces petites chaussures ! Elles sont minuscules, c'est impossible que même un bébé puisse y glisser ses pieds.

- Tu sais, étant donné que le bébé est capable de tenir dans mon ventre, je suis sur que les pieds de ma fille arriveront à rentrer dans ces chaussures.

- Laisse moi les acheter.

- Non.

- Allez, s'il te plait. Tu me laisses rien acheter pour ton bébé. S'il te plait.

- Non.

- Ela !

- Non. C'est non.

- Je veux acheter un cadeau pour ton bébé.

- Je ne veux pas.

- T'as laissé Stiles acheter des vêtements avec écrit dessus 'Il faut sauver les loups'. Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas acheter ces putains de chaussures à ta fille ?

- Parce que Stiles m'a pris par surprise. Et quand j'ai voulu lui rendre, il m'a dis que c'était le rôle du parrain d'acheter des cadeaux.

- Mais ce n'est pas Scott qui est censé être le parrain ?

- Si. Mais si ça continue, je vais choisir Isaac, comme ça tout le monde sera content.

- Et c'est qui la marraine ?

- C'est toi la marraine espèce de banane.

- Derek est d'accord ?

- Derek ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de choisir ma meilleure amie comme marraine pour mon bébé.

- Aurela ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la voix. Robert Stanford, le beau père d'Aurela, se tenait devant elle, Thomas et Sharon, le demi frère et la demie sœur de la jeune femme avec lui.

- « Merde, murmura Tara en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie.

- Aurela ! » cria les deux enfants en se précipitant sur leur grande sœur.

Aurela les serra dans ses bras, reconnaissant intérieurement, qu'ils lui avaient manqué.

- « Mon dieu Ela, mais… tu es enceinte, dit Robert, sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Ouais. A ce qu'il paraît, dit Aurela en hochant la tête et en pinçant ses lèvres.

- De combien de mois ?

- J'ai entamé le septième.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé pour nous le dire ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que vous ne le sachiez pas. Surtout Maman. Et Derek était d'accord. Alors, notre décision fut rapidement prise.

- Mais, enfin, on est ta famille Aurela.

- Ouais. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment fais partie de votre famille. Mais ce n'est pas le débat. Je vais vous laisser. On a des achats à faire.

- Tu nous appelleras pour nous donner des nouvelles.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Je vous appellerai. »

Aurela attrapa le coude de Tara et la traina presque dans le magasin en grognant :

- « D'accord pour les chaussures. Mais ne te réjouie pas ouvertement sinon je risque de changer d'avis très rapidement ! »

Tara ne fit pas exploser sa joie comme elle l'aurait voulu. Mais elle laissa tout de même un énorme sourire orner son visage. Ce qui suffit à agacer la jeune maman…

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**** Une petite OS en plus, rien que pour vous**


	9. OS 9

**Neuvième mois, le terme ou l'accouchement…**

* * *

Elle se sentait énorme.

Aurela avait l'impression que la peau de son ventre allait exploser tellement elle était tendue. Nom de Dieu, elle ne pouvait même plus voir ses orteils ! La jeune femme se faisait l'effet d'une baleine échouée sur une plage. Elle était bientôt arrivée à terme et dire qu'elle attendait l'accouchement avec impatience était un euphémisme. Elle voulait que ce bébé sorte. Et vite !

-ooOoo-

Allongée en sous vêtements sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Derek, Aurela caressait son ventre. Elle avait revu son beau père une fois après la rencontre surprise devant le magasin de vêtements pour bébé où Tara avait fini par avoir gain de cause pour les chaussures. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas vu sa mère et elle n'en avait pas envie plus que ça. La confrontation avec sa mère serait forcement quelque peu violente et elle ne voulait vraiment pas se battre contre sa mère. Ni maintenant alors qu'elle était enceinte, ni après quand elle sera enfouie sous les couches et les biberons.

Elle et Derek n'étaient toujours pas tombés d'accord pour le prénom de leur fille et la jeune femme commençait un peu à paniquer car le jour de l'accouchement était censé être dans une semaine et elle ne voulait surtout pas accoucher sans qu'ils soient d'accord sur le choix du prénom.

-ooOoo-

Aurela entreprit donc de se relever, de s'habiller et d'aller faire sortir Derek de la pièce mystère.

Une fois habiller d'une de ses tenues de grossesse qu'elle s'était jurée de faire bruler une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa taille d'avant, Aurela alla taper un grand coup sur la porte mystère, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir Derek, une ligne de peinture bleu roi sur la joue.

- « Quoi encore ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu ne voudrais pas prendre une petite pause ? Tu es enfermé là dedans depuis deux heures et demi.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Discuter du prénom. Je veux vraiment lui trouver un prénom avant d'accoucher. S'il te plait.

- Si tu y tiens tant. »

Derek sortit de la pièce, ne laissant pas la jeune femme regarder dans la salle. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, et Aurela se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

- « Alors, dit Derek en s'asseyant en face d'elle sur une chaise. Comment on va appeler notre fille ?

- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'on doit discuter. Sinon, y'aurais pas matière à discuter.

- J'ai aucune idée de prénom. Vraiment aucune.

- Enfaite, tu ne m'aides pas.

- J'en ai pas l'impression. »

Aurela le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de prendre un air méchant.

- « Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, lui dit Derek. C'est moi le méchant dans la pièce, pas toi. Et vu comme tu es affalé sur le canapé, tu ne fais pas du tout menaçante.

- Allez Derek, aides moi un peu.

- Je ne sais pas. Comment tu voudrais l'appeler toi ?

- J'aurais bien aimé l'appeler Laura. Ou Talia. »

La jeune femme regarda la réaction de l'Alpha. Derek était tendu et fixait Aurela.

- « Pas Talia. Je ne veux pas que notre fille porte le nom de ma mère. Je ne veux pas lui porter la poisse.

- Mais tu es d'accord pour qu'elle porte le nom de ta sœur ?

- Oui. Parce qu'en plus tu étais très proche de Laura et ça compte pour toi.

- Alors c'est décidé ? On l'appelle Laura ?

- Oui. Si ça te plait, ça me plait.

- Et on doit lui trouver un deuxième prénom. Je pensais qu'on pourrait lui donner le prénom de sa marraine.

- Hors de question ! Ma fille ne portera pas le nom de ma cousine. Moi vivant, jamais !

- Allez Derek. Ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

- Je ne fais pas ma tête de mule.

- Et si on l'appelait Laura, Tara, Mélissa Hale.

- Pourquoi Mélissa ?

- Parce que la mère de Scott a toujours été là pour moi, contrairement à la mienne. C'est une sorte d'hommage. Tu vois ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu es d'accord ?

- Evidement.

- Génial ! »

Aurela se releva le plus rapidement possible avec son ventre et alla l'embrasser.

- « Bon, il faut que je finisse le sac du bébé pour l'accouchement.

- Tu veux encore rajouter des trucs dans ce sac ? Mais il est plein à craquer !

- Oui, mais je veux être sur qu'il ne lui manquera rien.

- Comment tu veux qu'il lui manque quelque chose à ce bébé étant donné que tu as pris tous ce qu'on a acheté pour elle ?

- Je sais pas. Mais je veux que tous soient parfait pour la naissance de mon bébé. J'ai le droit non ?

- Oui, tu as le droit mais là, ça frise l'obsession.

- Et bien je suis obsessionnelle. Que veux tu ? Tu ne peux pas me rendre.

- Et pourquoi pas ? sourit Derek.

- J'attends ton bébé. Si tu me rends, tu rends le bébé. Tu voudrais rendre ta fille même pas encore née ?

- Jamais de la vie. Et je ne te rendrais pas non plus.

- Et bien l'affaire est réglée. Je vais compléter le sac de mon bébé et toi, tu vas continuer tes petites cachotteries dans la pièce interdite. A plus tard. »

Aurela alla s'enfermer dans la chambre, pendant que Derek retournait dans sa pièce.

-ooOoo-

Ça devait faire une heure qu'Aurela était chez Scott avec Stiles et Tara quand la Hale prit la parole :

- « Alors, vous vous êtes enfin décidés pour le prénom du bébé ?

- Oui. On va l'appeler Laura. Laura, Tara, Mélissa Hale.

- Mélissa ? intervint Scott.

- Oui. C'est, en quelque sorte, pour remercier ta mère d'avoir toujours été présente pour moi et de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Depuis que je suis petite.

- Ça va lui faire plaisir.

- Ouf, dit la jeune femme en appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil avec ses bras pour se lever. Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

- Encore ?! s'exclama Stiles. Mais tu passes ta vie vissée sur les toilettes.

- J'y peux rien figures toi ! Le gynécologue dit que c'est parce que la tête du bébé appuie sur ma vessie.

- Merci pour les détails, grimaça Stiles.

- Tu as tendu la perche pour te faire battre mec, rigola Scott.

- Aurela…, commença Tara.

- Quoi ?

- Soit ta vessie a lâché, soit… tu vas accoucher… »

Aurela regarda entre ses jambes pour voir son pantalon trempé et le sol ornait d'une belle flaque.

- « Je… je crois que… que j'ai perdu les eaux », bégaya la jeune femme.

Ses trois amis se mirent en mouvement, bougeant dans touts les sens. Plus calmement, Aurela passa sa tête par la porte et cria :

- « Madame McCall ! Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à accoucher !

- Comment ça ? L'accouchement est prévu pour dans une semaine.

- Oui mais j'ai perdu les eaux.

- Ok, dit la mère de Scott en apparaissant. Tu vas prendre tes affaires, je vais t'amener à l'hôpital et tu vas appeler Derek, pour qu'il te rejoigne là bas.

- D'accord.

- Et surtout pas de panique.

- Je panique pas. Je crois que les autres paniquent plus que moi. »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers les trois ados dans la chambre. Stiles lançait des chaussettes sales qui trainaient, Tara était à moitié sous le lit, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle seule connaissait, et Scott courait dans toute la chambre avec les sacs d'Aurela. Mélissa McCall entra dans la chambre, demanda le calme, prit les sacs et donna des tâches à accomplir pour chacun :

- « Tara, tu vas appeler ton cousin pour lui annoncer que son bébé va naitre. Scott va déposer les sacs dans la voiture et met la devant l'allée. Stiles, appelle les parents d'Aurela…

- Non ! cria Aurela, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent partis de la vie de mon bébé.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Mélissa.

- Pour faire cours, et éviter d'accoucher sur la moquette de la chambre de Scott, je ne veux pas que mes chasseurs de parents fassent partis de la vie de ma loup garou de fille. Ça convient comme excuse ?

- C'est parfait, sourit Madame McCall en tapant dans ses mains. Il faut y aller maintenant. »

Scott se précipita hors de la chambre pendant que Stiles se contenta de dire :

- « Je vous accompagne.

- Non plus. Tu vas me stresser à mort, dit la jeune femme en grimaçant.

- Bon, dit Stiles en faisant la moue. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

- C'est ça, on va faire comme ça. »

Aurela finit par suivre la mère de Scott dans la voiture et elles purent enfin prendre la route de l'hôpital. Une main posée sur son ventre, la ceinture de sécurité lui coupant la poitrine, des contractions venant lui contracter le ventre toutes les quinze minutes.

- « Tu as des contractions depuis combien de temps ? demanda Mélissa en passant la quatrième.

- Depuis cinq heures du matin je dirais. Ça m'a réveillé cette nuit, mais comme elle bouge beaucoup, j'ai cru que c'était elle. Je me suis pas du tout inquiétée. C'est grave ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. De toute façon, le docteur Mackenzie t'examinera et il verra si le col de ton utérus est suffisamment dilaté. S'il ne l'est pas, tu devras attendre.

- Ça arrivera vite ?

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De toi. Et du bébé. Comment elle va s'appeler ?

- Laura. Comme la sœur de Derek et j'étais très proche d'elle, donc on est d'accord. On a décidé aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, elle a bien choisi son timing cette petite fille.

- Ça vous l'avez dit », rigola Aurela en se crispant quand une contraction la saisit.

Elle souffla, sa main droite alla s'abattre sur la poignet de la porte, ses yeux se fermant fermement.

-ooOoo-

Quand elles arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, Aurela avait l'impression que son ventre était ouvert et qu'on essayait de lui arracher son bébé. Elle fut installer dans une chaise roulante et emmener au service pédiatrique. Derek était déjà dans la salle d'attente, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Quand il les vit, il se jeta presque sur la jeune femme.

- « Tu vas bien ? Le bébé va bien ?

- Oui et oui. Maintenant détends toi, tout va bien se passer.

- Mlle. Argent, retentit la voix du docteur Mackenzie.

- Docteur ! rugit Derek en se précipitant sur le pauvre gynécologue.

- M. Hale, ravi de vous revoir. Visiblement, cette jeune fille veut voir le monde plus tôt que prévue. Mais c'est pas un problème. On va vous installer et vous examiner, expliqua t'il à Aurela. Et après, on verra le programme. »

Mackenzie prit la place de l'infirmière et guida la jeune femme vers une chambre individuelle.

- « Déshabillez vous et enfilez la blouse, lui dit le médecin. Quand ça sera fait, une sage femme viendra s'occuper de vous. Je reviendrais vous voir pour l'accouchement.

- D'accord. »

Aurela se leva, se déshabilla et enfila la blouse avec l'aide de Derek, puis alla s'installer assise sur le lit, les mains de l'Alpha posées sur son ventre, les siennes par dessus celle du père de sa fille. Elle fixa son regard dans les yeux du père de son bébé et murmura :

- « Détends toi Derek. Tu es trop nerveux, tu nous transmets tes ondes de nervosité. Respire.

- Tu vas avoir mal. Tu ne pourras pas avoir la péridurale.

- Je sais, admit elle en collant son front contre le sien. Elle ne fera pas effet sauf s'ils me donnent une dose de cheval, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Tu le savais et pourtant tu as accepté d'accoucher naturellement.

- La césarienne n'aurait servi à rien non plus. Tu sais très bien se qui se serait passé si on m'ouvrait. Ils auraient à peine le temps de sortir Laura que la plaie se serait refermée. Et les questions auraient suivies. On a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

- Alors tu es prête à endurer la douleur ?

- Evidemment. Je suis prête à tous pour mettre au monde mon bébé.

- Tu aurais pût refuser de le garder et avorter. Tu aurais guéri en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Oui, mais c'est pas n'importe quel bébé. C'est ton bébé. »

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une contraction fit apparaître une grimace sur le visage d'Aurela, lui faisant attraper les avant bras de l'Alpha fermement, lui rentrant ses ongles dans la peau.

- « Respire, souffla Derek. Ça va passer.

- Si c'est ça les contractions, je ne suis pas sur de tenir jusqu'à l'accouchement.

- Tu vas tenir. Tu es assez forte.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

- Tu devrais peut être t'allonger.

- Ouais. »

Aurela se laissa partir en arrière, Derek caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Une jeune femme, portant une blouse blanche, des cheveux bruns ondulants sur ses épaules, des yeux bleus de biches, entra dans la salle avec un grand sourire. Elle les salua et cligna des yeux en direction de Derek, feuilletant le dossier médical de la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme, pas du tout préoccupée par la femme enceinte. Fatiguée par la douleur, Aurela n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à regarder une infirmière draguer son petit ami.

- « Si vous avez fini de draguer mon fiancé, vous pourrez peut être me dire quand mon bébé pourra naitre », dit la jeune femme méchamment.

Derek fronça les sourcils, n'ayant vraiment pas vu que l'infirmière le draguée outrageusement, alors que cette dernière semblait enfin remarquer la présence d'Aurela. La loup garou savait pertinemment que cette pimbêche l'avait simplement ignoré parce que, vu la présence de son ventre de la taille d'une montagne, il était physiquement impossible de ne pas la voir.

- « Oui, bien sur, se précipita t'elle de répondre, en déplia un drap. Je vais poser ça sur vos jambes pour que je puisse vous examiner sans que tout le monde puisse profiter du spectacle.

- Trop aimable », répondit Aurela sarcastiquement.

Derek lui pinça le bras et la jeune femme le fusilla du regard et murmura 'Quoi ?'. Derek lui fit les gros yeux et porta son regard sur l'infirmière qui s'activait le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Une fois, le drap en place, la sage femme glissa tout son bras droit sous le drap, faisant sursauter Aurela qui la fusilla du regard, rêvant de lui planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son cou, lui faisant horriblement mal. Au bout de cinq minutes de 'fouilles', la jeune femme perdit patience :

- « Ca va, vous vous amusez bien ? grinça la jeune femme.

- Vous n'êtes dilatée que de cinq centimètres.

- Ce qui veux dire ?

- Qu'il vous reste encore cinq centimètres avant de pouvoir pousser, lui sourit narquoisement l'infirmière.

- Et vous, il vous reste cinq secondes pour quitter cette chambre avant que je vous arrache la tête avec mes dents », grogna Aurela.

L'infirmière récupéra ses affaires à toute vitesse et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant presque.

- « Tu abuses, lui reprocha Derek.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! C'est toi qui es toujours mal poli avec les gens. Alors, c'est pas si grave, si pour une fois on échange les rôles.

- Tu as été limite insultante avec elle.

- Elle te fait les yeux doux, elle met sa main dans mon vagin et en plus, je dois être aimable ?! On échange nos places si ça te tente !

- Ça ira, je suis très bien où je suis.

- Bien ! »

Aurela ferma les yeux, déjà fatiguée par les événements qui allaient suivre.

-ooOoo-

Deux heures plus tard, elle n'était dilatée que de sept centimètres, et les contractions étaient de plus en plus intenables. La sage femme insupportable était revenue, et avait fais du rentre dedans à Derek, sans essayer de se cacher… jusqu'à se qu'Aurela se mette à l'insulter ouvertement, sans chercher à se voiler la face. Tara, qui rigolait dans son coin à chaque fois que la brune passait près de la chambre, avait failli s'étouffer de rire quand Aurela s'était quasiment jetée sur elle, en plus des insultes, pour la faire sortir de la pièce. Mais la blonde avait beaucoup moins rit, contrairement à Derek, quand la jeune femme enceinte lui avait aboyé d'aller chercher une autre sage femme pour s'occuper d'elle, une moche de préférence. Aurela faisait les cent pas, les mains posées dans son dos, soulageant son dos de la lourdeur de son ventre.

- « Je veux qu'elle sorte ! se plaignit la jeune femme. Pourquoi elle met autant de temps à sortir.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Derek en lançant une balle de tennis contre un mur de la chambre.

- Elle a mis l'alarme en route une semaine plus tôt et maintenant, elle traine des pieds. Elle est bien la fille de son père !

- Hey ! s'écria Derek. Je te signale que tu es amoureuse du père depuis que tu as huit ans…

- J'étais une gamine.

- Tu lui as fait un bébé…

- Qui n'est pas encore né.

- Et tu es avec lui depuis presque deux ans.

- Je sais.

- A cours d'arguments ?

- C'est exact !

- Bien. »

Derek se remit à lancer sa balle contre le mur en souriant, la jeune femme levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se passa une main sur le front, essuyant le fin film de sueur le recouvrant. Aurela était fatiguée, les contractions lui demandant de supporter une douleur qui allait en grandissant toujours plus.

- « Tout va bien ? demanda Mélissa McCall en passant la tête par la porte.

- Je me suis déjà sentie mieux, reconnue Aurela sans états d'âme.

- Je crois que tu as de la visite.

- C'est qui ?

- Tu vas voir. »

Madame McCall s'effaça, laissant apparaître la mère d'Aurela, ainsi que son beau père, son demi frère et sa demie sœur.

- « Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? demanda froidement la jeune femme alors que Derek se levait rapidement.

- Allison a appris par Scott que tu accouchais et elle était avec nous quand le loup garou l'a appelé, expliqua sa mère.

- Cris le encore plus fort, l'infirmière en bloc opératoire t'a pas bien entendu, grinça Aurela.

- Aurela…

- Je veux que vous partiez. Tout de suite, coupa la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas de toi dans la vie de mon bébé.

- Aurela, s'il te plait… commença Robert.

- Ni de toi, grogna-t-elle. D'accord pour Thomas et Sharon, mais je ne veux pas de vous dans la vie de mon enfant. Vous êtes dangereux pour lui.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, essaya de discuter Solena Argent.

- Tu veux parier ?

- S'il vous plait, calmez vous, dit la mère de Scott. Aurela, tu devrais discuter avec ta mère.

- Non.

- Essaye de pardonner, dit Robert en s'approchant pour poser une main sur l'épaule d'Aurela.

- Pardonner ?! Elle a essayé de me tuer. Moi et ceux que j'aime. Tu crois vraiment que c'est quelque chose de facile à pardonner ?!

- Je sais que c'est difficile.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Maintenant, sortez de ma chambre. J'ai besoin de calme et vous me stressez.

- D'accord. Allons y », dit Robert.

Il entraina sa femme et ses enfants derrière lui, alors que la mère d'Aurela essayait de fixer son regard dans le sien. La jeune femme finit par lui tourner le dos, se mettant en face de Derek, se courbant en deux à cause d'une contraction douloureuse, qui lui fit lâcher un cri de douleur.

- « Ma mère a vraiment choisi son jour !

- Je crois justement qu'elle comptait sur le fait que tu allais mettre au monde ton bébé pour t'amadouer, fit remarquer Derek et l'aidant à s'asseoir.

- Justement. En temps normal, j'ai envie de la frapper, mais avec la douleur, j'ai carrément envie de la tuer !

- Essaye de te calmer. De te détendre. D'arrêter de penser à eux.

- Raaaaaaaaah ! » hurla Aurela de douleur.

Elle releva la tête vers Derek, fixant sur lui ses yeux devenus jaunes vifs. Derek ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et dit :

- « Il faut vraiment que tu te contrôles ! Tu ne peux pas te transformer dans l'hôpital, avec notre bébé si proche de naitre.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je t'échange volontiers mon utérus occupé contre ton pénis », haleta Aurela.

Derek rigola et l'embrassa, sentant la jeune femme se détendre instantanément.

-ooOoo-

Quand une sage femme revint une heure plus tard, elle dit avec un air tout joyeux :

- « Ca y est, vous y êtes. Vous allez pouvoir pousser. Dans quelques minutes, vous tiendrez votre bébé entre vos bras.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je pousse ? demanda Aurela d'une petite voix.

- Et oui, sourit la jeune femme, compatissante.

- Mais je suis trop fatiguée ! Je n'ai même plus la force de bouger un orteil, alors comment voulez vous que j'expulse un bébé de mon ventre ? se plaignit la jeune femme, le visage trempé de sueur, ses cheveux réunis en chignon brouillon d'où s'échappé des mèches venues se coller à son front et ses joues.

- En tout cas, fit remarquer la sage femme, malicieusement, vous avez assez de force pour vous plaindre. »

Aurela resta bouche bée comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors que Derek était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Alors qu'il laissa échapper un gloussement, la jeune femme tourna sa tête vers lui, un regard accusateur et un doigt pointé vers lui :

- « Si tu oses exploser de rire, je te jure que je vais te faire mal. Très mal. »

L'Alpha essaya de dissimuler son rire derrière un toussotement et fini par se rapprocher de sa femme pour la soutenir. Le médecin entra dans la pièce, sourit au deux futurs parents, enfila des gants et Mélissa McCall entra à sa suite avec un sourire encourageant, poussant un petit chariot avec tout un tas de matériel tout sauf rassurant.

- « Vous êtes prête mademoiselle Argent ?

- Il le faut bien apparemment.

- Alors, je vais vous expliquer la procédure, c'est très simple. Dès que vous sentez la prochaine contraction arriver, vous poussez.

- Je dois pouvoir m'en sortir.

- Bien. Alors c'est parti. Monsieur Hale, vous vous voulez assister à l'accouchement ?

- Oui.

- Alors enfilez moi cette blouse rapidement. »

Derek sortit du champ de vision d'Aurela mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter longtemps car une contraction arriva et elle se mit à pousser comme convenu. Si elle devait décrire la sensation qu'elle a eus quand elle a poussé, Aurela dirait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir une descente d'organes. En plus, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment la tête de son bébé allait passer par son vagin dilaté de dix centimètres !

Elle arrêta de pousser, à bout de souffle.

- « Allez. Encore un petit effort. A la prochaine contraction, poussez. »

La contraction suivante ne se fit pas prier. Aurela poussa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait mais cette fois ne fut pas la bonne. Madame McCall lui posa une serviette mouillée froide sur le front. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était morte de chaud. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une fournaise.

Contraction. Pousser. Reprendre son souffle. Contraction. Pousser. Reprendre son souffle.

Aurela avait l'impression d'écouter le même refrain depuis des heures, voir des années. Quand Mackenzie dit enfin 'Ca y est, je vois la tête !', Aurela failli s'arrêter de pousser de soulagement. Mais elle se reprit et continua. Après avoir laissé sortir un cri, qui fit presque trembler les murs de l'hôpital, la jeune femme vit l'obstétricien faire passer un petit corps entre ses jambes. La mère de Scott posa des serviettes sur sa poitrine et l'instant d'après, Aurela sentait le corps chaud de son bébé contre ses seins.

Epuisée, elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle vit Derek sourire de toutes ses dents. Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de notre fille,

Laura, Tara Mélissa, Hale

Le 10 mai 2012 à 2 heures du matin

Elle pèse 3 kilos 500 grammes pour 50 centimètres.

Derek Hale et Aurela Argent


	10. OS 10

**Retour à la maison…**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Aurela. Elle allait enfin retourner dans son appartement. Mais plus en temps qu'Aurela la loup garou, Aurela, la petite amie de Derek Hale, Aurela, la lycéenne mais en temps qu'Aurela, la maman de Laura.

La jeune femme enfila sa veste et se tourna vers le cosie où Laura dormait profondément. Après son accouchement, Mélissa McCall lui avait repris sa fille pour aller la laver et lui faire les examens préliminaires, accompagnée de Derek. L'Alpha avait du se mettre à moitié nu et tenir sa fille contre lui. Ça avait fait beaucoup rire Tara, qui ne loupait jamais une occasion de se moquer de son cousin. Mais là, Derek n'avait pas riposté. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à ce moment là. Quant à elle, la jeune femme s'était endormie, complètement épuisée par les événements.

-ooOoo-

Aurela jeta un coup d'œil dans son sac pour vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Ses longs cheveux noirs lisses passèrent par dessus son épaule, lui empêchant de voir sa mère se planter dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais elle l'a senti. Elle releva brusquement la tête, fixant sa mère. La chasseuse s'approcha du bébé, le regarda et sourit en se tournant vers sa fille.

- « Elle te ressemble. Tu étais exactement pareille quand tu es née. »

La loup garou resta muette, tendue comme un arc, prête à se jeter sur sa mère si elle montrait ne serais-ce qu'un léger signe d'agressivité envers sa fille.

- « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je sortais de la maternité avec toi et ton père.

- C'était y'a dix huit ans.

- Oui. J'avais ton âge quand tu es née. Trente six ans et déjà grand mère. »

Solena Argent rigola, rire que sa fille ne partagea pas avec elle.

- « Tu as une très jolie fille Aurela. Félicitations.

- Que veux tu maman ?

- Rien. Juste faire à nouveau partie de ta vie.

- Tu as essayé de tuer Derek. Je ne crois pas qu'il est très envie que tu fasses partie de notre vie.

- Je veux faire partie que de ta vie et de celle de Laura.

- Ma vie et celle de Laura sont celle de Derek. Et je ne te laisserais jamais t'approcher de ma fille.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Tu es une chasseuse, elle est une loup garou. Fin de l'histoire.

- Elle n'est pas une loup garou.

- Arrête de faire l'autruche maman. Je suis une loup garou. Derek est un loup garou né et un Alpha. Comment veux tu que ma fille ne soit pas une loup garou. Tu serais un danger pour elle.

- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Elle est ta fille.

- Oui. Et comme tu as été capable d'essayer de tuer ta fille, en l'étranglant, je me dis que tu n'auras aucun scrupule à essayer de tuer ta petite fille. Alors, à partir d'aujourd'hui, reste loin de nous, ou je porterai plainte pour harcèlement. »

Aurela attrapa ses sacs et sa fille et sortit de la chambre, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et sa mère. Quand elle arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle trouva Derek entrain de signer des papiers. Elle s'approcha du loup garou et lui sourit quand il se tourna vers elle.

- « Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça ira mieux quand on sera à la maison et loin d'ici.

- Bien, alors allons-y. »

Derek lui prit les sacs et ils sortirent de l'hôpital. Ils montèrent dans le 4X4 de la jeune femme et prirent la direction de l'appartement.

-ooOoo-

Une fois à l'appartement, Derek se mit entre Aurela et la porte et dit en tenant la poignet.

- « Tu es prête ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans quelques instants, on va montrer à notre fille le lieu où elle va grandir. C'est un grand moment.

- Je ne te savais pas si sentimental. Allez ouvre cette porte Derek. Ta fille est lourde.

- Ok, allons y. »

Derek ouvrit la porte et quand Aurela entra, elle fut accueillie par un énorme 'SURPRISE !' crié par tous ses amis. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Laura, qui s'était endormie dans la voiture, se réveilla en hurlant, tétanisant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- « Je crois que vous lui avez fais peur, sourit Aurela. Je devrais peut être la coucher.

- Oui, bonne idée, dit précipitamment Derek. Vous êtes prêtes pour la deuxième surprise ?

- Une autre surprise ?

- Oui. La surprise d'après l'accouchement.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir entrer dans la pièce interdite ?

- La pièce interdite ? s'étonna Mélissa McCall.

- Oui, depuis que je suis enceinte de sept mois, Derek passe ses journées enfermées dans cette pièce et j'ai interdiction d'y entrer. J'ai hâte d'y entrer.

- Et bien c'est le moment. On y va ?

- Oui ! »

Derek prit le cosie de Laura et guida Aurela dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa la jeune femme entra. L'endroit était magnifique. Derek n'y était pas resté enfermé pour rien.

Il avait peint les murs en bleu roi, la couleur préférée d'Aurela, avait collé du papier peint rose pâle avec des petits loups dessus, un lit de bébé trônait dans le coin gauche de la pièce, une table à langer était dans le coin en face, une armoire en bois brun et des commodes se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

- « Tu as fais ça tout seul, s'ébahie Aurela.

- J'ai fais la plupart. Mais tes deux copains m'ont bien aidés. Isaac aussi. Surtout pour déplacer les meubles.

- C'est magnifique.

- On va coucher la petite et on va aller boire un verre. Ça te tente ?

- Oui. »

Derek sortit Laura de son couffin, l'a donna à Aurela, qui s'approcha du berceau et y déposa la petite fille qui s'était rendormie aussi vite qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- « On va rejoindre les autres ? proposa Derek.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle va pas avoir peur si elle se réveille et qu'elle est dans le noir ?

- Mais non. Et puis si elle pleure, on l'entendra. Viens maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas sur. Elle ne m'a pas quitté depuis le jour où elle est née. Elle va paniquée si je suis loin d'elle.

- Elle dort. Elle va paniquer rien du tout. La seule qui panique ici, c'est toi.

- Je voudrais rester avec elle. Personne ne m'en voudra si je reste un peu avec elle.

- Si. Tout le monde t'en voudra. Moi, en premier. Allez ramènes toi maintenant.

- Dereeeeeek…

- Aurelaaaaaaa… »

La jeune femme finit par capituler et suivit l'Alpha dans le salon, où se trouvait Madame McCall, Scott, Stiles et son père, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Boyd, Erika et même Jackson avait fais le déplacement. Aurela leur sourit et madame McCall la serra dans ses bras.

- « Contente de rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui. La maison me manquait. Surtout la bonne nourriture. »

Allison rigola et embrassa sa cousine. Elle donna, se qu'elle pensa être, une grande tape dans l'épaule de Derek, qui l'a regarda de haut, un sourcil relevé.

- « Vous avez fais un beau bébé, les félicita-t-elle.

- C'est normal, dit Stiles. Elle a Aurela comme mère. »

La concernée rigola et embrassa Stiles sur la joue alors que Derek fusillait le jeune homme du regard. Ils s'installèrent tous, burent du champagne, mangèrent des gâteaux apéritif. Jackson était dans son coin, ne se mélangeant pas vraiment aux autres.

Aurela savait qu'il avait fini par découvrir la nature de Scott, qu'il lui avait fais du chantage et qu'il avait essayé d'en faire à Derek quand il avait appris que ce dernier était devenu un Alpha. La jeune femme s'approcha du joueur de lacrosse et dit :

- « Salut Jackson.

- Salut Argent.

- Je ne veux pas paraître mal polie surtout mais… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? A la fête de la venue au monde de mon bébé. On a jamais été vraiment amis.

- Je voulais faire plaisir à Lydia. Elle voulait que je vienne.

- Mais tu n'es pas à l'aise.

- Pas vraiment. Ton copain me met mal à l'aise.

- Tu l'as bien cherché aussi, avoue le.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je suis comme eux.

- Sérieux ?!

- Oui, sérieux !

- Ouah !

- Franchement Jackson, je vis avec Derek depuis deux ans, j'étais très proche des Hale quand ils étaient tous vivants, et je suis amie avec Scott et Tara depuis dix huit ans. Evidement que j'étais au courant et que, en plus, j'étais comme eux.

- Tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise.

- Tu es mal à l'aise avec Derek seulement parce qu'il le veut bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Sérieusement Jackson. Tu as fais de chantage à Scott, et tu lui en as fais aussi. Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait t'accueillir à bras ouvert.

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être comme vous.

- Ouais, mais il y avait d'autres moyens de s'y prendre.

- Comment t'as fais toi ?

- J'ai demandé.

- Simplement ?

- Simplement. Mais c'est Laura Hale, la sœur ainée de Derek qui m'a mordu. J'étais très proche d'elle après la supposée mort de Tara.

- Mais c'était dangereux. Je veux dire, tu fais partie d'une famille de chasseurs.

- Ouais. Mais le danger… c'est excitant. »

Aurela le laissa en lui souriant, allant rejoindre Derek qui était adossé à la porte, ayant une vue d'ensemble de la pièce. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et il en passa un autour de ses épaules, fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux.

- « Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Aurela.

- Ouais. J'attends avec impatience le moment où on sera rien que tous les deux.

- On sera pas vraiment tous les deux.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire qu'on sera plus jamais deux chéri. Il y a Laura maintenant. On est trois.

- C'est vrai.

- Et puis, le médecin a dis pas de galipettes tout de suite. Il faut que tous cicatrise étant donné que j'ai accouché sans péridurale et que l'accouchement a été assez violent pour mon utérus, fais pas cette tête, le mot n'est pas maudit, il faudra que tu attendes encore un peu.

- Bah, j'ai attendu jusqu'à maintenant, je peux attendre encore un peu.

- Quelle attitude positive ! »

Aurela lui sourit et l'embrassa, pressant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- « Mais on peut toujours faire les préliminaires ?

- Derek !

- Quoi ? Je pose simplement la question.

- Tu es irrécupérable », répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle le laissa là, s'approchant de Tara et tira sur sa queue de cheval.

- « Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Evidement. »

Elles se rendirent dans la chambre de Derek et Aurela, s'assirent sur le lit et Tara lui dit :

- « Un problème ?

- Aucun. J'avais envie de m'isoler un peu et j'aime bien m'isoler avec toi.

- Tu me fais peur quand tu me dis ce genre de choses.

- Tu crois que maintenant qu'on est parents, ça va changer avec Derek ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mon cousin est un idiot congénital fini, il a un sale caractère et parfois je me demande s'il a la lumière à tous les étages. Mais, ça me fait mal de le dire, il t'aime. Et il aime Laura. Tu sais, on a pas eu une vie facile, surtout niveau famille. Je pense que pour lui, la naissance de Laura, sa vie avec toi, c'est une manière de recommencer à zéro. Avoir un bébé, c'est avoir des responsabilités, compter pour quelqu'un, avoir une famille.

- Alors, ça va changer ou pas ?

- Oui, ça va changer. Mais pas de manière négative, je pense. Il a beau joué les Alphas dangereux, Derek a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille. Et tu es la seule personne qui puisse lui offrir.

- Je suis celle qui lui a offert.

- C'est vrai. »

Les têtes de Scott et Stiles passèrent par l'ouverture de la porte, un sourire étirant les coins de leurs bouches.

- « Vous faites quoi ? demanda Stiles.

- On discute, répondit simplement Aurela.

- De quoi ? questionna Scott.

- De rien, dit Aurela.

- Elle pense que maintenant que Laura est née, ça sera différent entre mon débile de cousin et elle », la contre dit Tara.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la mère de Scott dit :

- « Scott ? On va y aller. Je travaille ce soir.

- J'arrive ! cria t'il à sa mère. On se voit demain ?

- Oui, confirma Tara. Pleine Lune oblige.

- A demain. »

Scott partit et Stiles le suivit rapidement. Allison partit avec Lydia et Jackson en même temps que Scott et sa mère. Aurela était dans la cuisine, déposant des assiettes dans le lave vaisselles quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur animale de la peau de Derek, son torse contre son dos, ses hanches se pressant contre ses fesses, son nez dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres caressant son cou.

- « J'ai envie de toi, murmura t'il.

- Je l'ai senti, chuchota t'elle en pressant ses fesses contre la bosse dans son pantalon.

- J'ai quand même le droit de mettre ma main dans ta culotte hein ? demanda t'il en déboutonnant le pantalon élastique de la jeune femme pour y glisser une main.

- Oui », souffla Aurela en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

Le souffle de la jeune femme devint erratique quand elle sentit les doigts de l'Alpha qui touchèrent sa zone sensible. Sa main droite passa derrière elle, glissant sa main dans la nuque du loup garou. Derek déposait des baisers papillons dans son cou, ses doigts jouant à l'intérieur d'elle.

- « Plus, demanda t'elle. Donne m'en plus.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ?

- Parce que si tu me donnes un orgasme, je t'en donnerais un.

- Je crois que nous avons un marché, mon amour.

- Oh oui… »

Derek la retourna, la fit asseoir sur la machine à laver, dont la jeune femme avait mis une lessive en route quelques instants plus tôt. Il lui retira son pantalon et son tee-shirt ainsi que ses sous vêtements. Le visage de l'Alpha alla se perdre entre les seins de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir pendant que ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de ses jambes.

Derek fit descendre son visage sur le ventre encore arrondi de la jeune femme, descendit encore, allant s'enfouir entre les cuisses d'Aurela. La loup-garou saisit les cheveux de Derek, le forçant à s'approcher plus près d'elle. La machine à laver se mit à vibrer en même temps que la langue de Derek alla caresser les plis humides de la jeune femme. Aurela laissa échapper un gémissement bruyant qu'elle essaya d'atténuer, se rappelant que Laura dormait dans sa petite chambre de bébé. Alors que Derek rajouta ses doigts, Aurela sentit l'orgasme déferler en elle comme un ouragan. L'Alpha se redressa, l'embrassa et lui dit :

- « A toi de remplir ta part du contrat.

- A vos ordres mon capitaine », minauda la jeune femme en descendant de la machine à laver.

Aurela avait hâte de pouvoir faire à nouveau des galipettes…


	11. OS 11

**Demande inattendue…**

* * *

Aurela était plongée dans la baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'au menton, ses cheveux détachés flottant autour de sa tête. Des cernes s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux. Laura avait cinq mois, et elle commençait tout juste à faire ses nuits. Mais avant, et même encore maintenant pendant quelques nuits, elle pleurait toutes les deux heures, obligeant ses parents à se lever à tour de rôle pour lui donner à manger, la balader, ou encore la changer.

La jeune femme était au bord de la crise de nerf, le manque de fatigue la rendant irritable. Mais Mélissa McCall avait eu la gentillesse de proposer de garder la petite durant le week-end prolongé, étend libre, pour permettre aux jeunes parents de se ressourcer. Ils s'étaient empressés d'accepter et Derek s'était fait une joie d'aller déposer leur bébé chez les McCall, prétextant qu'il voulait voir la tête de Scott quand il comprendra que Laura restera chez lui pendant quatre jours.

- « Auré ? retentit la voix de Derek.

- Dans la salle de bain », répondit la jeune femme, sans hausser la voix.

Elle entendit les pas de Derek dans le couloir, sentit sa présence derrière la porte, vit la poignet tourner, puis Derek entra dans la pièce. Quand il la vit étendue dans la baignoire, il sourit, s'approcha, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et dit :

- « Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je me détends un peu. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de bain. »

Derek plongea une main dans l'eau, caressant le bras d'Aurela.

- « J'ai un programme à te proposer pour ce week-end.

- Vas y, raconte moi.

- Je propose que l'on reste à l'appartement, qu'on regarde des films, qu'on mange des trucs pas bons pour la santé, et qu'on fasse l'amour toute la sainte journée. T'en penses quoi ?

- C'est un très bon programme. Ça serait bien d'inclure quelques heures de sommeil aussi parce que sinon je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps. Je suis épuisée.

- Va pour les heures de sommeil. J'ai beau être un alpha, je ne suis pas sur que ma force de loup-garou soit fait pour gagner contre un bébé. C'est une victoire par K.O pour Laura, » dit Derek d'un air théâtral.

Aurela rigola, caressant sa joue, laissant une trainée d'eau sur sa peau.

- « Le grand méchant loup vaincu par un tout petit bébé, chuchota la jeune femme en souriant.

- Le petit bébé, il est très coriace, répondit l'Alpha.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses oh grand Alpha », quémanda la jeune femme.

Derek se pencha sur le rebord de la baignoire, colla ses lèvres sur la joue humide de la jeune femme, déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou, puis dériva vers ses lèvres, et il suçota sa lèvre inférieure. Le baiser devint vite fougueux et Aurela réussit à le tirer dans la baignoire tout habiller. Derek jura quand il se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds, vêtements compris. Aurela se glissa vers lui, recouvrant le corps de Derek du sien, collant sa poitrine nue contre le tissu trempé et légèrement grattant du tee-shirt de l'Alpha.

Aurela était, en plus d'être fatiguée, terriblement excitée. Depuis la naissance de leur fille, ils avaient à peine eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête.

- « J'ai envie de toi Alpha. Tu crois que tu peux m'aider ?

- Je crois que ça peut se faire jolie Bêta.

- Alors montre-moi comme tu es fort », chuchota Aurela en l'embrassant.

Derek grogna, l'attrapa par la taille, la tira sur lui, Aurela se retrouvant à califourchon sur ses jambes.

- « Avant, il serait peut-être mieux que tu te déshabilles nan ?

- Lève-toi. »

La jeune femme se leva dans toute sa nudité, Derek parcourant son corps des yeux. Il se leva à son tour, se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et se battit pour retirer son jean devenu rigide à cause de l'eau. Quand il se retrouva enfin nu, il se rassit dans la baignoire, laissant à Aurela le choix de se rasseoir sur lui. La jeune femme reprit sa place, l'embrassa et ondula contre lui. Les yeux rouges de Derek se mirent à luire ainsi que ceux, jaunes, d'Aurela. L'Alpha laissa échapper un grognement bestial, dont la jeune femme fit écho. L'appartement tout entier était rempli des échos de leurs grognements et gémissements.

C'était dimanche matin, dix heures. Aurela se tourna dans le lit, jetant son bras au travers de lit, cherchant la chaleur de Derek… pour trouver sa place encore chaude. Elle se redressa, vêtue de ses seuls cheveux, tout en bataille. La jeune femme se leva, s'enroula dans le drap, sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle entendait le bruit de l'eau contre le sol de la cabine de douche. Elle lâcha le drap dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la douche où elle fit coulisser la porte pour se glisser aux côtés de Derek. Aurela passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, embrassant son omoplate, glissant ses mains toujours plus vers le sud.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Derek d'une voix lente.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Je vois ça. Retire tes mains de là.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Où là… J'aime pas quand tu dis ça. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça.

- Cette fois, ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle. »

Derek se tourna face à la jeune femme, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, faisant gloussant Aurela.

- « De quoi veux-tu me parler mon amour ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je veux que tu m'épouses.

- Quoi ?! »

Aurela laissa retomber ses bras, fronça les sourcils.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Je veux que tu sois officiellement la femme qui partage ma vie. Je veux que tu sois une Hale. »

La jeune femme resta muette, le regard planté dans celui de Derek. L'Alpha semblait troublé et un tic nerveux agitait le coin droit de sa bouche. L'absence de réponse d'Aurela à la question de Derek rendait le silence pesant. L'Alpha commença à s'agiter et la jeune femme sembla revenir à la réalité.

- « Oui, s'écria soudainement la jeune femme. Oui, je veux être ta femme ! Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me poser la question ! C'est oui d'office ! »

Derek sourit de toutes ses dents, glissant ses mains sous ses fesses et l'a hissa, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Aurela passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'eau plaquant ses cheveux sur son crane et le long de son dos. L'Alpha lâcha la jambe droite de la jeune femme, glissa sa main entre eux et se positionna juste à l'entrée de la Bêta. Aurela l'aida à se glisser à l'intérieur d'elle et étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Alors qu'il l'a plaqué contre le mur carrelé, Derek murmura :

- « J'ai l'impression… que depuis la naissance de… Laura, c'est encore meilleur…

- De quoi ? demanda Aurela entre deux gémissement.

- De faire l'amour.

- Peut être parce qu'…on a moins le temps… »

Aurela n'arrivait plus à parler. Mais Derek avait raison. Depuis la naissance de leur fille, quand ils faisaient l'amour, tout était beaucoup plus fort. Peut être parce que en quatre mois, il n'avait pu faire l'amour que deux ou trois fois. Ce qui rendait Derek vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. Mais ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu pendant le week-end. Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'appartement, trop occupés à revisiter toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Sauf la chambre de Laura. Une question de conscience. Alors que l'orgasme était sur le point de la faucher, Aurela ouvrit les yeux, devenus jaunes, pour rencontrer ceux, rouges de Derek.

Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte : ils allaient se marier.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**** Je sais, cet OS est un peu gnan gnan, mais bon, il faut bien un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brut (et tout le romantisme n'est pas réservé qu'à Scott et Allison !)**

**Merci à Vampire942 pour ses reviews, et merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et autres.**

**Bye**


End file.
